That Mischievous Grin
by LoveMeNever
Summary: Regina has only one true friend in the Enchanted Forest but when she casts the curse, the friend is nowhere to be seen. Turns out she's been in Storybrooke the whole time. Regina searches for the truth while also battling her feelings. Rated T for now. Regina x Female OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I've waited a while to post this but I'm done waiting around so here it is! I've written this chapter about four times because it has gotten deleted almost every time. Hence my hesitation. Enjoy and I hope you'll stick with my story. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC. :)**

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter One**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Her head was pounding, there was a ringing in her ears, the brunette woman was lying on her stomach in a haze. The ground was cold and damp she knew it felt like leaves under her so she assumed that she must be in the woods.

She was groggy and couldn't focus on her other senses beside touch. The intensity of the pain just made her queasy. _Where am I? What happened? __What's my name? It's… Jaime, yeah that's right…_

Trying to push the pain in her head and body aside she opened her pale purple eyes also trying to lift her head to look at her surroundings. She just barely managed to see anything before the pain exploded in waves. Her head fell back down roughly.

What she did see was that her assumption about being in the woods was confirmed and it was late. The only thing lighting up the area were stars and the moon.

_What the hell happened?_ Racking her brain for her last memories Jaime remembered talking with a man with almost shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, and she remembered him having a limb and cane.

It hurt way too much to try and recall who the old guy was and how she ended up here so instead her mind completely shut off from those thoughts.

Jaime moved her arms to try to push herself up. That was a mistake. Her back and rib cage were aching so she knew she must have a couple of broken ribs or at least fractured ones.

She groaned as she fought hard against the pain a strangled occasional whimper escaped her lips whilst she tried to get herself upright. Once she was on her knees finally, she gripped at her sides hoping it would ease the pain but alas it did nothing to help.

_I'm not bleeding… that's a good sign, I think._ She couldn't really think of anyone that would want to do this to her. Sure, she was not the most liked person in Storybrooke but she always kept to herself, for the most part.

Her mind flashed to the impish man. Was it him? Every time she thought about him a feeling of hatred arose within her.

Feeling lightheaded from the blood draining because of her upright position she was in now, she decided she had to get back to town if she wanted to survive._ Maybe I can make it to the hospital… hell, I'm not even sure if I can stand let alone walk!_

Her mind and body screamed in protest when she tensed up her thigh muscles to stand up. Luckily, there happened to be a tree right behind her so she carefully leaned up against it to give herself support.

_Convenient. _

The battle trying to stand nearly made her pass out right then and there. With one final push she managed to stand.

Jaime took a hesitant step forward, it hurt like hell but she took another step keeping close to the trees in case she fell over. She was swaying, wobbling, and shaky in the advance towards the direction where she knew the little town called Storybrooke was. It was strange but she could almost smell the scent of the little town.

This whole situation was a little humorous to Jaime. She lived all the way at the farthest end of Storybrooke in the woods and rarely ever went into town unless she really needed something. Or if she was bored she liked to sneak around town and cause all types of trouble.

That was one thing she loved, trouble. It apparently was quite fond of her as well.

On one occasion she went into Granny's and started telling anyone who was listening jokes that made no sense. It was just her way of keeping herself entertained because she knew everyone thought she was crazy already.

All the people in Storybrooke kept their distance and that was the way Jaime liked it most of the time.

Her house and car were both completely paid off so having a job wasn't priority. Her other bills just seemed to be nonexistent, she didn't question it to often. It was assumed that her parents must have left her with some kind of funding to live on.

Who was she to question it?

Occasionally, Jaime might get lonely which is usually when she would go into town to see what was up. Each time, though, no matter who she talked too or saw it never helped the feeling of missing someone.

It was as if Jaime was searching for someone specific to fill the lonely void but she never knew who that may be.

After what felt like hours of walking she reached concrete road never feeling happier to see the dull grey road.

Off in the distance she could see a few street lights, she smirked, and she would have burst into a fit of laughter at herself for being so happy about street lights if she wasn't injured.

_Alright, almost there, I can make it!_ She mentally psyched herself up in order to make the trip. Deep down, though, she knew she would never make the trip at this rate. Especially now that her vision was starting to blur worse than before and her steps got weaker by the second.

_Need to stay optimistic! _She reminded herself.

The way she was injured didn't really line up with a car accident and she did not think she had been driving when it happened... or at least as far as she knew. Getting to safety was the first priority though. She could sort out everything else after she healed.

Trudging along, not exactly steady, she saw a car turn the corner from the direction of Storybrooke heading her way. In the back of her mind something said not to get her hopes up it felt like a survival instinct. A feeling that she's had ever since she could remember and one that she has always hated.

Particularly because it was a very annoying feeling.

She continued to walk pretending the car wasn't even there. She knew she was being ridiculous and that she should just flag the car down.

_What's the worst that could happen? I'm already walking to my death bed. _

When it came closer she could have sworn that it slowed down. She turned her head to shield her eyes from the headlights. The car stopped right in front of her.

It was a old beat up, yellow Bug, and out jumped a blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" The blonde asked Jaime who was struggling to keep upright.

Getting a good look at her the blonde saw that her clothes were so dirty that she couldn't really make out what the woman was wearing. Her hair was brown and straight going down to her shoulder blades, they were about the same height and size, but what really caught the blonde's attention were her eyes. In the dark they probably would have looked brown but with her car headlights lighting the area, they were a light purple color.

The blonde wondered if that was the effect of contacts or something.

Jaime would never make it to the hospital alone so she pushed aside her annoying instincts and tried to ask for the blonde's help.

She opened her mouth a few times before actually speaking and even then the blonde could barely hear her, "Hospital?" is all she could make out.

"I'm Emma, I'll get you to a hospital, just hang in there." Emma opened the passenger side door and carefully led the woman inside. She winced when she heard a whimper come from the woman when she sat down on the uncomfortable seats. Emma gave an apologetic look to the woman.

Jaime inhaled sharply, it was intended to be a laugh.

Once they were both in the car Emma drove to the hospital, quickly, but trying to avoid bumps or sharp turns.

The hospital was not very far from where Emma picked Jaime up. Once they got there Emma pulled up to the emergency carport of the hospital. She ran out of the car to retrieve the nurses and doctors to help.

Jaime was now starting to breathe more heavily obviously struggling to stay awake. It was so straining that sweat was starting to roll down her temples. The pain was throbbing everywhere in her body.

She started to get black edges around her line of sight and it was slowly closing in around her surroundings. _This is just fantastic. _

Without a moment to lose, the paramedics staff was at the car getting her safely and comfortably on a stretcher. Well, comfortably not so much… securely on the stretcher. Jaime hissed when they moved her and almost lost consciousness when she was flat on her back.

_Why couldn't they have left me in the car? I was fine there._

* * *

Emma thanked the paramedics once the woman was being taken inside and parked her car in the parking lot instead of keeping it where it was in the emergency area.

Once parked, she got out of the car and entered the hospital to ask about the injured woman. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep if she just left her at the hospital not knowing what actually happened to her or if she was going to be okay.

Besides... all this with Henry and Regina, at least now she had a reason to stay for a little while longer.

The woman at the desk greeted her with a smile, "Can I help you?" she said in a chipper voice.

"Uh, yeah, I just dropped someone off in the emergency port. I was just wondering if she'll be okay?" Emma looked around for a sign of a doctor or a nurse to ask while the receptionist looked at her computer then called a number on the phone.

She asked about the injured woman with the person on the other end. Emma tried to hear what they were saying but the phone's volume was too low. The woman hung up the phone and looked at Emma.

"Are you in her immediate family?" Emma was a little taken back. _Seriously? I just want to know if she'll be alright._

"No, but I found her in the middle of the road all bruised up and brought her straight here. I just want to know what happened to her or if she'll be okay, I'm not asking to see her or anything." Emma half suspected that Regina could have been capable of this but she quickly pushed that thought aside.

Regina probably doesn't even know who the woman is.

Even though Regina seemed dangerous, Emma was just being paranoid because of Henry. The kid was starting to rub off on her.

"The doctor are working on her but she should recover from her wounds in a couple of weeks. Dr. Whale also said it would be acceptable if you wanted to see her when she woke." The receptionist smiled and turned her attention to the man behind Emma waiting in line.

Emma decided to just wait in the waiting room until the woman woke. _Am I being ridiculous, going to all this trouble for someone I don't even know?_

An hour later Emma was starting to get bored and was about to leave when a male doctor approached her. He had blonde short hair, tall, and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Whale, your friend is awake if you'd like to see her. She's lucky that you found her when you did, otherwise, she would not be in as good of shape. Are you new in town?" The doctor furrowed his brow in a quizzical look at Emma.

She smiled awkwardly and told him that she was indeed new to town. He nodded, welcomed her to Storybrooke, and then left after he pointed Emma in the right direction.

Emma approached the woman who she "rescued" in the hospital bed. Now that they were in better lighting Emma could make out more facial features.

She was actually quite pretty. Her face was structured in a round shape, although she wasn't chubby or fat in the slightest, if anything she looked a bit under weight. Her lips were average size, her eyebrows seemed to have a natural arch in them, and there was a scar cutting through her right eyebrow.

It was very small, but when she turned to face Emma, she noticed a scar along her jawbone running horizontally. It was only about half an inch in length, still clearly visible. She briefly wondered how they got there.

Those purple eyes stared at Emma, searching her own green eyes, so she tried to say something but the other woman beat her to it.

"I'm sorry if I kept you from something important, but thanks for helping me." Jaime curled her lips, but deep down she really did not feel like getting to know this woman, maybe that was the drugs the hospital had her on talking though. That whole "Don't trust anyone" feeling mixed in with curiosity was always present when she met someone new. It got confusing at times, like two different people living inside her mind.

_I swear I'm going to end up a old paranoid hag who lives out in the forest alone… then dies and becomes the haunted ghost story of the town._

"No problem, to be quite honest, I was about to leave Storybrooke but I knew I really shouldn't so you kind of saved me, in a way." Emma heard the tone in Jaime's voice but chose to be friendly anyways.

"You're new in town, right?" Jaime asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I don't think for long though." Emma looked down at her hands. She was going to leave Henry here with Regina but she felt quite dubious with the whole situation. She was not sure what to do. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Jaime Foster, what did you say your name was?" Jaime knew the blonde had given her name when she found her on the road but under those circumstances she was not really listening.

"Emma Swan." Emma was going to ask if she needed anything else before she left but Jaime answered that question before it was even asked.

Jaime smiled as best as she could without coming off as ungrateful, because she was grateful just not in any mood to talk. "Thank you… again, for helping me."

"No problem, so it didn't take long for you to wake up. What did the doctors say?"

"Nothing is broken surprisingly, just fractured. They said since it was just fractures there was really nothing they could do besides give me something for the pain." Jaime laughed a bit but instantly regretted it when pain shot through her body. "Apparently they need to up the dosage."

"Well, I'm glad it's nothing too severe. I better go get a room at Granny's before it gets too late, so feel better yeah?" Jaime smirked and nodded.

Emma could tell Jaime wasn't really interested in her company, which was fine, so she said goodbye and left to get an inn room._ I guess I will be staying in town for a little while longer._

* * *

Back in the hospital a few hours after Emma left, Dr. Whale took a glance in Jaime's room. She was knocked out because of the pain medication.

He went to the wall where a phone was and dialed a number. The phone rang continuously so he was about to hang up when a accented male voiced a "Hello?" on the other end.

"It's Dr. Whale, you said to call if she showed up here, well she was brought here." Dr. Whale waited for a response.

"Who brought her?" The accented voice did not sound very happy.

Dr. Whale realized he did not get Emma's name before they parted after he introduced himself. "It was a stranger, she said she was new to town. I didn't get her name."

"Emma…" The voice chuckled then added, "Keep an eye on Ms. Foster, she has a talent for getting into trouble."

"I will, and Mr. Gold… how did you know she would be here? Did you have something to do with it?" Dr. Whale couldn't help but wonder if he did do something Mr. Gold always seemed like he could make someone disappear if he wanted them too.

"Of course not." Then Mr. Gold replied, "I'll be there shortly."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I realize it's a bit slow to start and I apologize for that. Not a whole lot is revealed about Jaime but I promise you get a clearer picture of her in the next few chapters. Reviews/Favorites/PMs/Follows are always appreciated! (In fact, I live off them.) Bye-bye! *waves* :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Anything Expect For My OC. :)**

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Two**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Jaime could not sleep, she was sitting in the boring hospital room blankly staring at the wall. Her wounds were better but they had been disturbed from the nurses trying to help her wash off all the dirt in the shower. Talk about a difficult task with fractured ribs.

She began to go over her memories before the attack, nothing was coming to mind. All she could remember was feeling bored, lonely in her little cabin/house at the edge of town so she decided to go get a few essentials from the store or just hang around Granny's Diner.

Just in order to move around and do something since she did not have a job to occupy her. After that it was a bit of a mess of memories.

_ I made it into town… but ran into Mr. Gold, that guy always pisses me off. I remember we talked to each other for a brief moment and then… nothing. I hate this feeling, why can't I just remember?_

Part of her had a gut feeling that Mr. Gold had something to do with this plus it was the only thing that made sense. It wouldn't surprise her in the slightest, the man had something against her, but she never remembered doing anything to him.

The infuriating man has never been fond of her and the feeling was mutual. He always gave her a bad vibe and she was good at reading people's intentions for the most part, this guy just masked himself completely to well. She can never tell what his motives are or what he's thinking.

It drives her insane.

Jaime reclined the hospital bed hoping to get some sleep but she knew her mind and the lack of night would not allow her. Even with the curtains drawn the room was still bright from the morning sun.

She looked over at the clock on the end table next to the bed, 10:03 a.m. _Yeah, sleeps not happening._

A knock came at the door when the bed stops reclining. Jaime barely even look in the direction of the door because she assumed it was the nurse checking up on her like they did every hour or so.

When the nurse doesn't approach her bedside she glances and, much to her surprise, finds Mr. Gold standing with his hands resting on his cane in front of her. She doubted it was coincident that she was just thinking about him and now here he was.

"Mr. Gold… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jaime sarcastically says while glaring at the little imp man.

His lip twitches like he was trying to smile, he takes a few limps forward, "I'm just checking up on you, seeing if you remember anything about your… _troubling_ incident."

Troubling incident.

That is the phrase he's using, Jaime can't help but find the way he said that suspicious. It sounded all to fake.

"Well, Mr. Gold," She sits up carefully trying not to strain herself "I don't remember anything and I don't suppose you know anything, do you?" She raises an eyebrow.

He looks at her curiously as if he does not know to what she was referring too.

It looked like genuine confusion, but Jaime was still on her guard and she knew better. He pauses, and does not say anything, instead he looks around the room and changes the subject.

"You're comfortable here then?" Jaime was going to answer the question but Mr. Gold doesn't give her a chance, "That's good, because the doctors tell me you'll be fine within the week, so you will be able to return to your home soon."

"What do you-" Mr. Gold interrupted her again.

"The doctors say you will be fine, Ms. Foster."

Sure, she knew she would be fine but really? Within the week? According to the doctors she suffered four fractured ribs, a fractured ankle and wrist, some internal bleeding, and a small concussion.

She would have thought that would be longer hospital time than a week.

Another thing that strikes Jaime as odd is that Mr. Gold is giving her this news, not the doctors.

"Why do the doctors not tell me this themselves? You're suddenly a delivery boy?" She smirks at him knowing fully well that this remark will not sit with him.

Mr. Gold clutched his cane tighter but did not let any other sign of his anger show. The woman was only taunting him and he would not give her the pleasure of a violent remark.

"I'm only concerned for your health, so I asked the doctor myself. If you do not believe me, ask Dr. Whale." Mr. Gold paused looking unfazed by Jaime's glare. "Good day, Ms. Foster."

If it were up to Jaime's glare the imp would be dead a hundred times over, but she wasn't going to magically form laser beam vision to strike him down. She just glared at his retreating form and once he was out of sight, she huffed in frustration.

She saw and heard Sheriff Graham knocked on the open door once Gold left.

Great, one visitor after the other. This was more visitors than she got in a month.

"Sorry to bother you, Jaime, but I've got to ask you some questions about the attack." Graham smiled and pulled out a little notepad and a pen from his sheriffs jacket. He sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

Graham was actually one of the few people in this town that Jaime got along with and semi-trusted.

As much as she didn't want to talk about what happened to her, not that she even could from lack of knowing what happened herself, she knew he was just doing his job.

"I really don't remember anything… other than waking up in the woods and Emma Swan finding me." She surmised that Graham had already met Emma since he didn't ask who she was.

"Alright, don't worry, if you remember anything else let me know. I'll find out who did this." Graham smiled but there was still concern in his eyes. Jaime was never good at moments like this so she just nodded stiffly and tried to lighten the serious atmosphere.

"If they're not all the way to... I don't know... China by now?" _That was pathetic._

Graham chuckled at her attempt at humor.

"Well, I have to get back to Mayor Mills she wants to talk to me about the newcomer, Emma."

_Mayor Mills._

There was a pang of something in Jaime when the Mayor was mentioned. She couldn't quite grasp what it was because it was gone almost as soon as it came.

She'd never met the woman personally but she always heard that she was greatly respected and feared at the same time. Imagine that, her whole life living in Storybrooke and she had never _once _met the Mayor.

Graham stood shoving the pen and paper back into his sheriffs jacket after he scribbled on it. "You take care of yourself." Jaime once again nodded stiffly.

"Yeah... you take care of yourself too. Don't get shot." It sounded awkward when she said it._  
_

Boy, did she need to get more open to sappy conversations.

* * *

Regina sat in her office signing papers that she didn't even feel like signing. She would just glance at what it was about and then decide whether or not to sign.

She glanced up annoyed at the knock at her door. She had been expecting Sheriff Graham but he was running late. Tardiness was not something she only tolerated on occasions. Looking back at her papers she firmly said, "Come in."

Sure enough, Graham slipped inside the room gently shutting the door behind him. "How are you today, Madam Mayor?"

He thought it would be rude to start talking business without greeting the powerful woman first. He had an idea that it might make her in a better mood since he was late.

"Let's skip the pleasantries."

There went that theory.

She pushed a stack of papers to the edge of the desk signifying she was done with those, then she walked to the front of her desk, handing him a piece of paper with Emma's picture on it.

It was a background check. Graham looked at the paper then back at Regina who was a bit too smug. He was hesitant to know what the paper said but he read it anyways. It basically just said that Emma Swan had been in prison for theft.

"Regina-" Graham started but the Mayor put her hand up to stop him.

"Do I need to remind you of the no-felons policy? I suggest you do something about this before I have you fired. She's already stolen Henry's files from Dr. Hopper and damaged my apple tree." Regina was starting to grow furious at the thought of Emma still being in town roaming free.

"She hasn't been only wreaking havoc, you know. She saved a woman's life." Graham thought that maybe Regina would stop her relentless pursuit to make Emma leave town if she knew that she helped one of the people from town. Or at least make her less hostile.

But he had no such luck.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Now you're just being ridiculous nothing goes on in this town that I don't know about."

One problem: Regina had no idea what Graham was talking about, she had not heard of anything remotely resembling what the sheriff just told her and she created this place so nothing went on without her knowing.

At least so far it hadn't.

She knew everyone from the Enchanted Forest, what their background was in Storybrooke, what changed in their appearances, and where they lived.

As creepy as that may sound.

"You didn't know that Jaime Foster was attacked and then left for dead in the woods? Ms. Swan got to her just in time to take her to the hospital." Graham was shocked the Mayor had not heard this news, seeing that she was determined to keep tabs on Emma.

"Just make sure that Emma Swan leaves town, am I clear?" Regina's voice had become dangerously low. She wished that woman would just get the hell out of her life and stop causing her to well... lose control over things.

Graham sighed knowing the Mayor would not give up her relentless attempts to drive Emma out of Storybrooke.

Regina walked back to her desk and rested her fingertips on the glass surface waiting expectantly for Graham's response.

"I'll take care of it." He turned to leave but before his hand touched the doorknob Regina stopped him.

"Can I expect to find you at your place tonight?" Her voice wasn't as hostile as before but it was still low, it still sent shivers up Graham's spine.

The slight movement did not go unnoticed by Regina either, which plastered a pleased look on her beautiful face.

"...Yes." He gulped then hurried out the door before the Mayor could say anything else... distracting.

Regina sat staring at her next stack of papers that needed to be read through and signed. She _really _did not feel like doing them, plus, she wanted to find out who Jaime Foster was.

The name did not ring any bells.

_I guess I'm paying her a visit. _She proceeded to grab her coat and car keys to head to the hospital.

* * *

It was now 2:49 p.m. Jaime just sat staring at the clock next to her bed. The nurses had been in the room a few times to check her vitals and ask if she needed anything. There really wasn't anything she needed so they would leave without another word.

She noticed that a new nurse came to check up on her every time and that they came every hour.

This hospital was about to drive Jaime to the point of walking out the front doors but every inch of her body still hurt. After all, it had only been a day since her 'troubling incident' as Mr. Gold put it. She rolled her eyes.

Jaime sighed at the lack of things to do. At least when she was at home she had a television not to mention she loved spending time outside in the woods. This room didn't have a TV. It was a very bland typical white hospital room. The most entertaining part about the room was the huge glass windows that allowed her to see into the hall.

_Yay. Fun. _Jaime thought sarcastically.

Without much warning a woman dressed in a white skirt, pink top, and blue sweater entered Jaime's room. She had very short dark hair and held a small vase with two white flowers in it.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry I thought you might have been asleep!" The woman smiled but seemed embarrassed. Jaime grinned at the way this woman was acting, she was kind of making a big deal out of walking in the room.

"It's okay..." Jaime dragged out the sentence waiting for the other woman to tell her name.

"Ah, I'm Mary Margaret!" She smiled widely and held up the flowers, "Could I just set this on the table?"

Jaime looked at the flowers then nodded and watched as Mary Margaret set them on the table next to the bed. They were simple but pretty flowers.

"Thank you."

Jaime half expected her to leave the room but she actually lingered.

"Um... I'm Jaime, by the way." She went to hold out her hand but a sharp pain stopped her when she moved the muscles in her arm. _Never mind... _

Mary Margaret noticed the discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

Jaime laughed a bit, "Well, I'm you know, uh, in the hospital." She raised her eyebrows.

"Right, dumb question." Mary Margaret laughed at herself then she became a little more serious. "Can I ask what happened?"

_Let's see... I was attacked by someone who I cannot seem to remember for the life of me and I was left for dead in the woods, then a complete stranger drove me here. Here being the place that will drive me to want to die of boredom._

"Just an... accident in the woods." Jaime knew Mary Margaret wanted the whole story but thankfully she did not press her for answers.

In all honesty, Mary Margaret was a bit on edge with Jaime at first. Everyone knew who Jaime Foster was and there were rumors around town that she was into all sorts of weird things. Some people even accused her of sacrificing animals or that they had seen her running through the woods like a wild animal.

Mary Margaret has also seen her in Granny's Diner and most people would look at her oddly when she said something. She has never actually talked with the woman or had any strange encounters with her.

Sitting here with her wasn't bad though. She did not seem to be weird, just a normal person in their late twenties, maybe early thirties.

"So... do you work in town?" Mary Margaret wondered if maybe Jaime had a night shift somewhere and that was why no one ever really saw her on a daily basis.

"Uh, no, actually I don't have a job... which probably is not going to pay for these hospital bills. Hah." _Dammit! Why didn't I think of this before I got jumped?! _Like she had any control over it.

Mary Margaret wondered if she even had a house or car without a job. It would be rude to ask.

Jaime sighed in exasperation and threw her head back on her pillow causing her already sore neck to ache. _Ow._

"Do you like kids?"

"Sorry?" Jaime was taken back by the random question and her head popped up. Her eyebrows furrowed but also a curious gleam in her eyes.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and laughed. "I'm a teacher at the elementary school..." she opened her eyes and focused on the flowers she brought in, "I could use an assistant and the pay isn't great but it'll help pay for those hospital bills. Of course you'd have to come in for an interview and we would need to do a background check first."

Jaime was shocked to say the least. She'd only been talking to Mary Margaret for less than ten minutes and she was already offered a job.

_Damn I'm good. _She smirked inwardly.

"Wow... you'd actually let me work for you?" Her mouth was still agape and her eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Sure, why not?" Mary Margaret smiled brightly at the other woman's expression.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course take all the time you need! The position will be open for a while, here..." She searched around the room for a piece of paper and pen. All she could find was a napkin and pen on the table so she just settled with that. "Call me when you decide."

She wrote her number down on the napkin and handed it to Jaime who now had a smirk settled on her features.

_Why is she being so nice to me? _

She's seen Mary Margaret around town before but this was the first time they have met face to face. Maybe she didn't judge Jaime based on what other people said about her. She had to admit it was refreshing being treated normally.

"Thanks, I will."

"I need to get back to my class, we're here on a field trip to give flowers to all the patients but school hours are almost over now. Hope you start feeling better! I'll see you later." Mary Margaret smiled then exited the room.

Jaime watched from the huge glass window that showed most of the hallway as Mary Margaret rounded up her students, told them something that they all smiled at, and then they all left the hall.

_I've never seen myself working with kids, can't really say I've liked them a whole lot. Then again it would be money to pay for my hospital bills. I could suck it up for a few weeks, right?_

She smirked and chortled softly.

* * *

Regina walked in the sliding doors of the hospital and was immediately overrun by elementary students and Mary Margaret.

Perfect. _This day keeps getting better and better. _Regina thought sarcastically to herself, although she would not have a problem saying it out loud.

"Mayor Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to be here? I'm the Mayor." Regina's voice dripped with venom. Ever since Emma Swan had come to town everything was changing. The townspeople were starting to get attitudes towards her whenever she would make a bitter remark.

"No I guess you don't need one, sorry Madam Mayor."

Regina smirked and pushed past the school teacher, she made sure their shoulders knocked a bit in the rude action. She immensely enjoyed getting away with being a bitch to Snow White.

The first place she went was the front desk where a blonde receptionist sat, currently on the phone. She politely signaled to Regina that she was in a call but would be right with her. Of course, Regina did not want to wait.

"I need to find a woman named Jaime Foster." Regina rested her forearm on the counter and started tapping her fingers in annoyance.

The receptionist stared at the mayor and decided it would be in her best interest if she hung up the phone and helped her.

Probably a wise move.

"Jaime Foster let's see..." she typed the name into her computer and waited for the file to come up. She noticed Regina's impatient tapping fingers that had red nail polish on them. "Ah! Room 12, that's straight down the hall and to your left."

Regina nodded but didn't bother thanking the woman, she was on a mission to find out who this Jaime Foster really was. She knew it had to have been impossible for someone from the Enchanted Forest to hide in Storybrooke without her knowing.

Right?

Once her eyes landed on the room that was down towards the end of the hall, Regina could see the woman sitting inside on the bed. At first Regina could only tell that she had straight brunette hair, but as she got closer she stopped. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened.

The woman turned her head and their eyes meet, there was the slightest hint of amusement in Jaime's.

Regina would recognize those purple eyes anywhere.

_There's no wa__y..._

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't want to reveal Jaime's Enchanted Forest character identity quite this early! ;D Let me know what you think so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will you find out who Jaime is in this chapter?! Read and find out! This story is not following the OUAT script completely but the main story is still the same! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC. :)**

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Three**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Regina scowled as she watched the man in front of her, he was referred to as the Mad Hatter or Jefferson. Years before now, he used to work for her willingly transporting her across realms and he never once went without food or anything he desired.

That all changed when he had his daughter, Grace. While he wanted to give her anything she ever wanted, the young girl hated that her father would disappear months at a time so he decided to stop working for Regina.

Now, Regina needed his help and by the looks of things the Mad Hatter was just barely able to provide for his daughter.

The situation could not be more perfect, Regina thought, she could use his fear of failing his daughter in order to get him to help.

She had even gone as far as to disguise herself as an old trader in the market not willing to sell the father the doll his daughter wanted so badly. She knew that would make Jefferson sick to his stomach and, like always, Regina would get what she wanted.

"Grace will have everything she has ever desired when this task is complete." Regina assured the man standing in her library, he looked disgusted. "I promise that if you do this task for me I will leave you and your daughter alone forever."

"How do I know I can trust you?" He looked very hesitantly toward the Evil Queen, who was now smiling menacingly sweet.

"You don't really have any other option, do you?" The Evil Queen was not even concerned with the Mad Hatter or his daughter, all she needed him for was to get to Wonderland. "Come back by tomorrow, ready to transport us."

The man clenched his jaw tightly but the Evil Queen was right… he did not have another option. Muttering something the Queen could not hear he stormed out of the castle library. He had to make sure Grace was safe while he was away.

Back in her castle the Queen grinned knowing Jefferson was not going to refuse her offer. He loved his daughter and love was a weakness.

* * *

The next day Jefferson had indeed arrived in the Queen's castle with his hat ready to transport them to wherever the Queen needed to go. He hated leaving Grace behind but the temptation of not having to worry about food or Regina for the rest of their lives was too great.

The guards escorted the Mad Hatter to Regina's study, they knocked on the closed door and announced to the Queen who was with them and when she responded with a "Bring him in" the guards roughly shoved him in the room.

The doors slammed behind them so he looked back expecting to see the guards standing in the room. When he found the guards had not stayed he shrugged and he pursed his lips turning back to the Queen.

"You've made up your mind then? Can we leave now?" The Evil Queen walked towards him stopping a few feet away, then her eyes went down to the hat in his hand.

That answered her question.

Jefferson held the hat with both hands in front of himself, he sighed, "There are a few things I have to explain, in case you've forgotten how my magic works." Regina only nodded.

"The hat will transport us to a place where all realms will be accessible, you'll choose the realm and open the door to it, but if two people go into the realm only two people can come out." He glared into Regina's eyes not liking one second of this but he had to do it for his daughter.

Regina nodded, "That won't be a problem, now, I am in a hurry." she smirked and the Mad Hatter swore he saw amusement in her expression.

That was never good, but too late to turn back now.

With another sigh Jefferson spun his hat into the air and it landed on the ground slowly opening into a large portal big enough to fit the two of them. He nodded to Regina when the portal was finished opening, they jumped in.

For a split second Regina could feel herself free falling but then she landed on her feet in a large round room with several doors. She smiled treacherously.

Jefferson turned around to look at all the doors or looking glasses as he preferred to call them, he'd seen the room plenty of times but it had been a while. Then he raised his arms out gesturing to all the doors and let them fall with a slap to his sides.

"Which realm are we travelling to, Your Highness?"

"Wonderland." Regina smirked and headed straight for the portal she knew was the one to Wonderland. She walked up to it then looks back at the Mad Hatter who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Come. Like I said I am in a hurry."

The Mad Hatter gulped down his shock and followed suit as the woman ran her hand across the glass then entering the realm.

As soon as the two see their surroundings Jefferson frowns noticing the hedges lining all around them. Straight ahead, the hedge came to a dead end but he could tell that it slit off to the left and right.

Jefferson grabbed Regina's shoulder before she touched the hedges, "Don't! The hedges are dangerous and the Queen has a whole army constantly patrolling this maze."

"Complaining is so unbecoming."

Regina growled as they walked to the fork in the hedges, to the right of them sat a giant blue caterpillar on a equally large mushroom. It was blowing smoke rings around them causing Jefferson to cough waving the smoke away but the creature did not say anything to the pair.

"I hate Wonderland."

She rolled her eyes at Jefferson and sent a giant fireball tearing through the hedges. There was now a clear path to the exact place Regina wanted to be, the crypt where the Queen of Hearts stored valuable items.

Before the two could advance towards the crypt, guards surrounded them from all sides of the hedges including the now singed hole in the hedge.

Jefferson instantly regretted his decision to help Regina.

The guards were advancing slowly with their spears pointed at them. A noise from the right side of the fork made the guards turn around then they seemed confused at whether to follow the noise or keep pressing the two intruders.

The noise sounded very much like something growling.

Regina took the opportunity to move them with her magic so that they were slammed against the hedges.

Much to her surprise the hedges starting sucking the guards in and wrapping its vines around their limbs.

Jefferson blinked and gave a 'told you so' look to Regina.

Jefferson and Regina took off in that direction, the hedges were shaped to where they only had the option of taking another right, the two saw something small dart around the corner. Whatever it was had distracted the guards for them so Regina guessed that whatever it was, it was trying to help them.

That could be potentially dangerous, though. It could easily be a trap.

But really what could be worse than getting caught by the guards?

_Probably shouldn't jinx it. _Regina thought to herself.

After they had been running for a good ten minutes Regina got tired of playing cat and mouse through the maze of hedges. She was slightly out of breath and could hear Jefferson's running footsteps slow. She also faltered.

Finally, when they made one last turn they came face to face with a woman. They had to abruptly stop because she was standing right around the corner and she was staring at them intensely with a raised eyebrow.

_Maybe I should have thought through my outfit before I came. _Regina referred to her dress that she almost tripped on when she turned the corner.

"Who are you?!" Regina demanded getting ready to use her magic, if necessary. Jefferson seemed ready to run the way they came, if necessary.

The woman had dark brown hair that was straight and messy, it was about halfway down her back with bangs that hung on her forehead, her eyes were purple and they also seemed to have catlike irises. Her figure was slightly smaller than Regina's they were both the same height but the woman seemed more bony.

She was dressed in dirty clothes; a faded black tunic with a purple undershirt, her skirt was mixed with purple, pink, and black but it was short and ripped up, and she had dark leggings under a pair of flat black boots. They too, looked old and worn. She also wore a long black coat that went down to the backs of her knees.

While Regina had been taking in her appearance, the woman was doing the same to them.

The woman came to the conclusion that she liked the two intruders. She guessed they were from the Enchanted Forest just because she heard rumors of the Evil Queen, and the female intruder matched the description perfectly.

Dark, elegant, pouring with power. Seems about right.

"Who are _you_?" Her voice was smooth and clear, her tone matched the sparkle in her eyes… mischievous.

Jefferson answered this time knowing that they would never find their way back to the crypt and portal before the Queen of Hearts got to them or rather her royal guard. "I'm called Jefferson, this is Regina, we've come to this realm in search of… something."

He ignored the furious glare from Regina as he spilled why they were here. He didn't know what they were there for anyways, so it wasn't like he could ruin whatever Regina was planning.

"I see… so you've come to pester the easily angered Queen then? To… steal from _her_?" The woman grinned widely, it was odd looking because of how wide it was.

There was something about the way she grinned, it wasn't like she was laughing _at _them, she seemed to be grinning because it sounded fun. Like she wanted in on it.

She crossed her arms lazily, grin still plastered on her face, and leaned against the hedges. Regina and Jefferson wondered why the hedges were not trying to pull her in them and devour her like they had the guards.

They couldn't help the confused and semi-shocked expression that formed.

The woman looked at the hedges she was leaning on and then if suddenly realizing why they had that expression on their faces, she laughed.

Regina had had it now. She was going to get answers out of this woman but before she could act on that, Jefferson stepped in.

"Tell us your name, please, we've told you ours. You helped us earlier. Can you help us out of this maze and away from the guards?" He took a step forward still trying to determine whether this woman was a threat or not.

Smirking, the purple eyed woman pretended to be deep in thought. "Let's see… that very much depends on where you're trying to get too. As for the guards…" She laughed.

Regina noticed she dodged the question about her name.

"The guards lack imagination. Don't play with them, unless you are ready to deal."

Both Jefferson and Regina stared blankly not really understanding.

"She's clearly insane, we don't have time for this." Regina started to march forward past the strange woman, she was planning on throwing another fireball at the hedges to find her way to the crypt easily.

"You know… Everyone here is mad. I'm mad. You're mad. By the way, if you keep shooting _fire_ at the hedges the smoke will draw the royal guard."

Regina ignored her and just kept walking but she knew the woman was right... the guards would be drawn straight to them.

Jefferson soon followed and Regina could hear an extra set of footsteps but she didn't look back knowing that it was the woman who was following them. The woman let out the occasional sigh or chuckle, when they went down a path.

Obviously, she knew they were not going the right way. Which drove Regina crazy.

Jefferson kept looking back at the woman just to make sure she wasn't going to try anything. Every time he did, she would smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

After some time they reached a dead end with no way to turn except for back the way they came. Regina let out an irritated growl. "Where the _hell_ are we going?" Then she shot a glare at the woman accompanying them, "How do we get to the crypt?!"

The woman laughed again, "Time to raise some havoc." she turned on her heel to head back the way they came.

Regina and Jefferson looked at each other. Jefferson frowned and shrugged then followed the woman.

_Better than being lost forever in this stupid maze. With Regina, I might add._ He thought.

Defeated, Regina excepted the fact she needed help so she walked after them.

It didn't take long for the three to find their way back to the crypt with the help of the stranger. Regina had to hand it to her, she knew her way around this maze and she did it without running into the guards once.

"Excellent." Regina smiled evilly as they reached the crypt.

"Doors have locks, locks need keys, which you don't have. Let's hope the doors are open." The woman crossed her arms lazily and gave Regina a crooked smile.

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of the door.

They all heard a clicking sound then the door opened. It was Regina's turn to smirk at the woman. She look mildly impressed but Regina could see amusement flash in her eyes.

* * *

The woman waited outside while Regina and Jefferson went into the crypt, she'd rather not get on the Queen of Hearts bad side. Not that the woman liked picking 'sides'. She preferred to remain a neutral party and she was already breaking that by helping these intruders.

But Wonderland got boring and she needed to stir up a little trouble every now and then, to keep herself entertained.

_I believe it's time for the guards to be alerted. _She grinned.

* * *

When the two emerged from the crypt the mysterious woman was no where to be seen, but it didn't bother Regina because she now had what she came for. It did bother Jefferson however.

In her hand, she held a small box that she opened. Then she walked through the hole in the hedge she made earlier that lead straight to the portal.

She grabbed a piece of the mushroom that the caterpillar was sitting on, then she put it in the box.

Jefferson watched as Regina put the box on the ground and a puff of smoke engulfed it. When the smoke cleared away a short man with grey balding hair stood.

"Daddy! Come on let's get out of Wonderland." Regina put a hand on her fathers shoulder while he smiled and then she started walking towards the looking glass where they came through at.

Jefferson stood stunned because he was processing what just happened. "W-wait but only two can go through the portal!" He finally managed to get out of his mouth.

Regina smiled, "I am aware. See, this was my plan the whole time. I knew that only two could go in and only two could come out but I had to rescue my father. You were my ticket to Wonderland."

"But what about our deal?! What about my daughter?!" He was getting extremely angry now knowing where this conversation was going.

"If you really wanted what was best for her you should have _never_ left her. She'll do better with you here in Wonderland." Regina growled at him.

Her father stepped through the portal.

Jefferson tried to make a run for the looking glass but Regina put an immobilizing spell on him. She was about to do more than that but she saw the royal guards running to them.

She walked to the portal calmly behind her Jefferson was shouting.

Before she walked through the looking glass she saw a pink and purple striped cat sitting on the hedge right beside her. It just stared at her with purple cat eyes. She has seen those eyes before.

The look that flashed in them was mischief and amusement.

_Is that…? The woman from earlier? She's a cat?_ Regina stood wide eyed but the guards were getting closer so she was forced to leave Wonderland.

She took one last glance at the cat before she left. Interesting.

* * *

Jefferson was hauled away by the guards but he too noticed the cat sitting on the hedge. The spell Regina put on him was broken when she went through the looking glass. At the moment he was so angry his thoughts weren't very clear.

The cat jumped from its perch on the hedge and followed the guards with Jefferson.

As they approached the Queen of Hearts he noticed the cat lazily stretch near the Queen's feet, it meowed quietly. "Good job." The Queen's guard next to her said to the cat.

"You brought the guards to us?! Were you that woman in the maze?" Jefferson asked quickly.

The cat's eyes flashed and a wide grin made its way across it's features.

Just then light purple smoke covered the cat and grew taller and wider, after it was all gone the woman from earlier was there.

"The proper order of things is often a mystery to me. You, too?" She still wore the wide grin.

"You're a cat?!"

"Am I a human who can turn into a cat or a cat who can turn into a human?" The woman laughed at Jefferson's expression. He was utterly confused.

Before he could ask anymore questions the Queen of Hearts turned to whisper something to the guard.

Jefferson attempted to explain how he got here and he was just being forced to be here by the Evil Queen.

He even explained how his magic hat worked and if he could just make another he could leave Wonderland.

The Queen of Hearts just continued to whisper something in her horn that only the guard next to her could hear and then the guard said, "Off with his head!"

The guards held Jefferson arms as another one came up and chopped his head clean off his shoulders but much to his surprise, he did not die. He let out a strangled cry.

The cat woman laughed and grinned even wider, if possible, at the scene of Jefferson's head being held by the guard. His expression was priceless, she thought.

The guard spoke again when the Queen whispered something, "Get the hat to work." _Easy for them to say they're head is not off their shoulders!_

Then the guards took him off to the dungeons.

* * *

During that day the Queen ordered Jefferson to have his head sewn back on to his body so he could start making a hat. He worked for a while but the guards took him back to the dungeons every few hours.

He hadn't seen the cat woman ever since his head was cut off. He muttered under his breath what he would do to Regina and the cat woman the next time he saw them.

Jefferson was in the dungeons right now. The cell he was in was small and it had no bed so sleep was not going to be an option. Instead he just sat down with his back leaning up against the wall he tried to close his eyes and think about Grace.

He had failed her after all.

"You're having a bad day, are you not?"

Jefferson's eyes opened and he bolted upright at the voice. It was the cat woman.

"If it were not for you I would be back home with my daughter!" He shouted anger seeping through every word.

The woman was leaning up against the wall right beside the cage bars. Jefferson would have reached out to strangle her if she wasn't out of his arm length.

"You blame me but I did nothing that you did not ask for. Are you speaking to me or to... oh what was her name?" She tapped a finger on her chin. "Ah, Regina!"

"What?! I did _not_ ask for you to get the guards and you could have stopped Regina! You were two feet away from her when she went into the portal!"

"Yes, but even if I hadn't they would have found you anyway. Besides that, how was I supposed to know Regina was going to betray you?" The woman smirked. Jefferson had a feeling that she wasn't surprised when Regina tricked him.

"Leave me! I have to concentrate on making a hat for the Queen." He took a rock and started drawing the design of a hat on one of the walls in the cell.

She looked at him curiously. "Ignore the Queen... for now. Make a hat but I'd prefer you didn't give it to her."

Jefferson looked up surprised, he thought the woman was working for the Queen. "What? Why would you go against your Queen?"

"What? You think I willingly do her bidding, the _Queen's_ bidding?" She burst into a fit of laughter. "I am as much her prisoner as you are, _Mad Hatter._"

Her laughter echoed through the dungeon ominously. "Who _are_ you?" Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows scrunching his face in confusion.

"I am simply known as the Cheshire Cat."

**Thoughts? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to Storybrooke! **

**I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time.**

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Four**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Regina was shocked to say the least. Here Ches-Jaime was, in the hospital, sitting just a few more steps away. She has not seen her in twenty-eight years. Her legs moved her forward slowly. Their eyes were locked on each other.

Jaime's eyebrow quirked up in an arch as she watched the woman curiously.

A nurse checked her IV and monitor briefly walking in between the two women's stare down but neither broke eye contact.

It was the strangest thing to Jaime, she could not take her eyes off the Mayor. In all her years of living in Storybrooke she's never seen the Mayor in person, just in the newspaper or an ad about elections…. but never in person.

Jaime has always hated politics so she never even watched on the news when they would show the Mayor giving a message or any kind of town meeting or speech.

The nurse said something to her which caused her to break the stare-down between herself and the Mayor.

"What?" Jaime asked in a mixture of aggravation and annoyance. The nurse seemed a bit flustered at the tone.

"I-I was just saying that you're recovering remarkably well… it's actually quite amazing."

_Really? 'Cause I still feel like death._ Jaime wanted to say it but figured this girl was just trying to strike up a conversation. That and, the nurse looked young probably fresh out of school.

Instead Jaime just smiled, "Guess I'll be out of your hair soon then, yeah?" She meant it as a joke but the nurse took it seriously.

"O-Oh no! It's my job to take care of you until you are good as new, Ms. Foster."

Jaime frowned.

"Are you done now?" A stern female voice came from the doorway.

It was the Mayor. She was apparently listening to their conversation and was waiting on the nurse to leave.

As if scared for her life the nurse babbled on about having to check on other patients and made her way out of the room awkwardly. Jaime rolled her eyes.

Regina took a few steps in the room looking at the woman sitting in the bed up and down as if assessing the damage. Her lip tucked into a frown.

"Thanks for saving me there. The poor girl was just so uptight!" Jaime chuckled, her choice of words were probably not the best ones since she was talking to the most uptight person in town. Or so she's heard.

Jaime was a firm believer that everyone had a wild side.

"Well, you looked a little miserable. Though I'm not sure whether it was that nurse or your current situation."

Jaime looked away. "I doubt anyone could make my current situation seem like sunshine and butterflies."

_If anyone could, it'd be you. _Regina thought to herself with a smile that luckily Jaime missed. There was a time when Jaime could make light of any given situation. That was one very unique quality about her. One that she used to find incredibly annoying but she learned to like it.

Regina did not comment on the remark instead she acted like she hadn't heard it. "I was informed about your attack and it's my job as the Mayor to make sure nothing like this happens _ever_ again, not in my town."

Jaime was taken back by the tone of the Mayor's voice. It sounded fierce and angry. Sure, Jaime could see why the Mayor wouldn't want people to get mugged in her town but there was something off about _how _angry she had been.

"Not to worry, Madam Mayor! I don't usually make a habit of being attacked or attacking anyone, for that matter. You will not get any resistance on my part."

Putting on her best business face the Mayor nodded, "I have the Sheriff working on this case, he will find whoever did this." Then Regina remembered the question she was dying to ask when she laid eyes on Jaime. "By the way, are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Ah, no, I don't come into town very often but I've lived here for as long as I can remember. I like to keep to myself." Jaime shifted awkwardly luckily it didn't hurt her injuries as much as she thought it would.

Jaime started battling with whether or not she truly liked to be alone. Once again it was like two people cramped into her head. Jaime said be alone and the other said more people, more fun.

That was the one who got into trouble all the time.

The Mayor saw the woman's eyes become dull and glazed over like she was in a deep thought trance. As much as Regina didn't want to admit it she suspected that Jaime was only like Cheshire in some ways... even though they were the same person deep down.

Cheshire was always looking for trouble, couldn't be serious if her life depended on it, charged into things recklessly, and loved being around people.

_"The more people around the more likely I am to disappear. You'll see nothing but my grin." _That's what she would say.

"I see..." Regina glanced at the clock on the wall, she really should get back to work to wait on Henry. He would be done with his therapy session with Archie soon. "I have an appointment to keep so... take care Ms. Foster."

A part of Jaime wanted the Mayor to stay, but she knew that was ridiculous. The Mayor came to ensure that she still had control over the town, even though she clearly didn't, it was nothing but a business trip. Jaime half suspected that the Mayor couldn't care less if the culprit was caught.

Maybe that was her reading into the situation all wrong though.

"Of course. Thank you for coming, I'm terribly sorry for my lack of hosting." Jaime chuckled, her famous grin shown on her face.

Regina swallowed hard, that grin was one she recognized all too well. She could have hugged this woman for just being alive but she kept her Mayor composure.

She nodded, smiled, and then walked out of the room briskly.

Once she was out of the hospital she went to the side of the building and leaned against the wall exhaling a shaky breath that she did not know she was holding.

_Chess is here... but why did the curse affect her? She went back to Wonderland before I enacted it... it shouldn't have reached her there. _

Regina closed her eyes taking a moment to get her head on straight before she went to get answers from the only person she knew had them, Mr. Gold.

* * *

Jaime felt alone the minute Regina left. The young nurse came to check on her a few moments after but Jaime didn't acknowledge the girl's presence at all. She just sat staring out the big windows in the room. The sun was setting giving the room a orange tint.

"Ms. Foster, are you alright?" The young nurse asked.

"Yes."

"It's just you seem troubled..."

Jaime finally turned her head to look at the nurse. _Troubled?_

"Well, I am in a hospital which is sort of troubling, don't ya think?" There wasn't any hostility in her voice, in fact, she was messing around with the nurse trying to lighten her up.

Once again the nurse took it the wrong way so Jaime gave up.

When the nurse left Dr. Whale walked into the room holding a chart that he was looking through. "Ms. Foster, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just peachy." Jaime smiled sarcastically but the doctor didn't even look up from the chart.

"You're healing quite quickly, I'd say by the end of this week you'll be able to start moving around more."

"Okay great, when can I actually leave?"

Dr. Whale looked up from his chart, "The first of next week." he then put down his chart and walked to Jaime's bedside. He pulled down the covers some. "Can you sit up?"

Jaime grimaced when she leaned forward. It didn't hurt as much now then it did yesterday but there was still a lot of discomfort.

Dr. Whale lifted up her plain hospital shirt just enough so that he could see the bruises on her. They were a sickening yellow, red, and purple. The bruise ran along the right side of her stretching from her shoulder all the way down to her hip.

It looked like she was hit by a large object on her right side.

There was other smaller bruises on her left side and on her stomach right above her hip and one more on the back of her neck.

He guessed that whatever happened she was hit on the back of her neck first, to knock her out or at least faze her, and then something or someone starting beating her while she was down. He admired her tone form for half a second before he pulled her shirt back down.

"Okay lean back please."

Jaime did what she was told but slowly so she wouldn't strain herself. "So will I live?" She smirked sarcastically at the doctor.

He chuckled, "I think so, Ms. Foster."

He shined a light in Jaime's purple eyes and told her to follow it. Dr. Whale was satisfied that everything was normal besides the numerous bruises.

"How's the pain?" He asked as he scribbled a report down in the chart.

"Still painful, but it's more bearable now."

"Tomorrow we're going to start letting you move around, try to stand, maybe walk if you're up to it." Dr. Whale closed the chart.

Jaime grinned, "I can finally start moving! I thought I was going to merge into this bed!"

It had only been a few days but Jaime felt like if she didn't do _something _that she would go crazy. Even if moving around tomorrow would hurt like hell she was _so _ready to get out of here.

"That optimism will help tomorrow."

"I try." Jaime shrugged.

Dr. Whale smiled, "I'll be back to check on you later, for now, get some rest."

Jaime nodded but she knew getting sleep wasn't going to happen. Not with so many thoughts running through her head.

* * *

Regina shut the door behind her as she walked into Mr. Gold's shop. He was behind the counter as he usually was with that smug expression.

"Did you know?!" She demanded.

Mr. Gold looked at her curiously his head cocked to the side. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play games. Jaime, she's here and for some reason I had not known about it until now. That was your doing wasn't it?"

Regina stared intently at the imp, trying to read his face but was failing. She had no idea what he was thinking but she was damn sure that he had something to do with it. Who else would?

"Now now deary, I thought you supposedly knew everyone by name in Storybrooke." Gold smirked.

What she wouldn't give to smack that smirk off his face.

"If you will excuse me, it's getting late and I need to close my shop." He pointed to the door signalling her to leave.

"No! I want answers!" She firmly said not wanting to move an inch. She was determined to figure out what he knew.

He sighed looking down in contemplation then he walked around his counter facing Regina directly. "Listen, go home and get some rest. I'm sure you have many duties you need to be well rested for. Let me close my shop, _please._"

Normally, she wouldn't do a word he said but when he said 'please' Regina couldn't defy him. She glared remembering that she had to do whatever he said as long as he threw in a please. A deal she already regretted.

"Fine. We'll continue this discussion another time." She turned on her heel and marched out the door making sure it slammed behind her.

Still scowling Regina got into her car and started the engine. It took a couple of tries but eventually she heard the roaring of her car. Her dashboard clock read 7:12 p.m. Henry should be done with this therapy session with Dr. Hopper.

When she arrived Henry was sitting outside Dr. Hopper's building talking to the therapist, when they both heard the car they looked at Regina. She stopped her car in front of the pair. She smiled at Henry hoping he would return it but he didn't. It stung more than Regina would admit.

"Madame Mayor." Dr. Hopper waved and opened the passenger side for Henry to climb in. "You two have a pleasant rest of the day! Bye Henry, see you next week."

"Bye!" Henry buckled his seat belt and stared at the road in front of the car waiting for his mother to drive away.

He looked at her when he realized she wasn't moving the car, instead she was fixated on him. "What?" He asked.

"How was your session?"

"It was fine."

"And school?"

"Fine too."

Regina sighed at her attempt to start up a conversation like they used to have. He would tell her all about his day down to the smallest detail. _Before Emma came to town._

Just thinking about Henry's birth mother made Regina's blood boil. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly while she drove home.

They both sat in the car in silence Henry was looking out the window looking bored and Regina was still strangling the wheel.

"Are you hungry?" She asked when she finally calmed down.

"No I ate something already." He had been with Emma after school and she took him to Granny's. Realizing his slip he tried to cover, "I mean, at school... lunch, I had a big one, so I'm not hungry."

Regina glanced at him skeptically before looking back at the road. She wasn't buying his story at all. "I packed you a sandwich and apple that's not a big lunch, Henry."

"I..." He began but Regina cut him off.

"Were you with Emma?! I thought I specifically told you to stay away from that woman. She's dangerous Henry, I'm only trying to protect you."

"You're the only dangerous one here..." Henry muttered under his breath.

Regina locked her jaw, she wasn't going to fight with Henry right now because she was starting to feel worn out, all they ever did now was fight. Instead, she was just going to ignore his back talk just for today.

They pulled to a stop in front of the house, turned off the car, and headed inside. Henry immediately stormed up the stairs ignoring Regina's warning to stop running. Regina put down her keys and purse on the little table with the mirror hanging over it in the hall. Her cell phone started to ring in her purse.

The caller I.D. read Sheriff Graham, she sighed remembering that they had an "appointment" tonight. "Sheriff."

"Madame Mayor, was I mistaken in thinking you were coming over tonight?" He sounded disappointed.

"No we're still on but I'll be a little late. I need to find someone to watch Henry while I'm gone." Regina sat on her couch in the living room holding a small book of contact numbers. "I'll call you when I'm on my way." Graham agreed and they both hung up.

She flipped through a couple pages of the book, she found the number of one of her old maids in the Enchanted Forest and asked her to watch Henry.

The maid agreed and arrived ten minutes later.

Regina walked up to Henry's room to tell him she was leaving. "Henry? I need to go to a meeting, Jessica is here to keep an eye on things, behave and I'll be back soon." Henry was sitting by the window with his back turned to Regina but he nodded.

"Bye then." Was all he said to Regina before she walked out of the room.

Regina went downstairs to get her car keys and coat then went outside to her car. She pulled her phone from her coat pocket and dialed Graham's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Regina smirked and hung up the phone.

Graham's house wasn't very far from hers so she got there in no time. He lived in a two-story house which would be surprising if Regina had not pulled strings to get him there. Sheriff salary wasn't anything to fuse over, especially in Storybrooke where almost nothing happened until Emma.

Regina stepped out of her car when she pulled in his driveway. She walked gracefully to his front door but before she could knock Graham opened it and pulled her inside. She was about to question him before he crashed their lips together.

He led her into the living room without even breaking the kiss. Graham's shirt had been off upon her arrival. Regina kicked off her shoes. They hit the back of the couch and Graham broke the kiss long enough to walk around and seat her on the brown leather couch.

Graham kissed her while he unbuttoned her blouse.

She smirked and watched as he stood to unbuckled his belt. Oddly, when he looked down at her Regina's eyes didn't see him but another person.

In front of her was Cheshire, smiling and chuckling. Taunting her. Her body was clad only in her bra and short skirt. Even though Cheshire was smaller boned than Regina, she had incredible tone. Her arms had good definition to them, as did her legs, but what Regina loved the most was her stomach. It was flat but she had the faintest of abs, nothing to ripped, they were just perfect.

Regina saw Graham again, Cheshire's face and body now completely gone. She felt Graham hover over her. This felt wrong, Regina put her hand on Grahams chest stopping him from trying to kiss her.

"I-I need to go."

For the very first time Graham heard discomfort and hesitance in Regina's voice. He had always known the woman to be strong, bossy, and in control of her emotions. Right now, he saw emotions in her face he'd never even imagined the woman was capable of having.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Her eyes wondered the room for a minute before she grabbed her shoes that she kicked off upon kissing her way to the living room and buttoning up her blouse. "I'm sorry, I can't tonight." Graham tried to say something but the Mayor made a hasty exit.

He stared stunned at the spot where she had been standing seconds before.

Regina ran to her car and sped out of the driveway. A mix of emotions hit her like a truck while she drove. She has never had problems sleeping with Graham, there was no strings attached just a good time. They really weren't even that good of friends, to be honest.

Both of them knew it was just fun, nothing more. That's why Regina couldn't understand why she felt like she was doing something wrong. Seeing Cheshire instead of Graham completely turned Regina off from him.

This was not like her.

Regina pulled to a stop in front of her house she turned off the car but sat there for a moment. She needed to see Cheshire, to talk to her... but speaking to her wouldn't be like it used to now that she was Jaime.

Deciding it would be strange for the Mayor to arrive at the hospital at night asking to speak with a patient for no reason would not be Mayor-like. She'd just have to wait until Jaime got better and "accidentally" run into her.

_Who knows how long that could take though. _

**Next chapter is another past Enchanted Forest chapter! You'll start to find out about Regina and Cheshire's history. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Favs/Follows/Reviews guys! They help keep me motivated! This chapter is set in FTL and it's the longest chapter I've written (so far). I personally enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you'll like it! **

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Five**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

A while had past since Cheshire, Chess for short, had visited the Mad Hatter in his cell or room where he worked all day trying to "get it to work". She finished doing her dirty work for the Queen just for today, so she went to check on Jefferson's progress.

"Mad Hatter! I see you're still going mad over making a suitable hat." Chess said when she burst through the double doors. They shut behind her. There were hats of all shapes and sizes, some only half finished, scattered all around the room.

Jefferson mumbled violent things while he roughly sewed a hat, he ignored his visitor standing in the room.

Chess smirked, she sat on the chair directly in front of the Mad Hatter's work table. "It's very rude to ignore your guests, you know."

He still ignored her.

She threw her hands up in defeat but she gave him her trademark grin. "I get it! You were blinded by your own desires and now this is your punishment, right? What's wrong cat got your tongue?" She laughed.

"Shut up! This is your fault! All of it!" Jefferson growled glaring up at her with wild eyes.

Chess only laughed more. She stopped when her eyes landed on a hat somewhat separated from the others. It didn't look any different from just a normal hat but it _felt _different.

It was on a bookcase shelf at the back of the room. She could only explain it as an aura around the hat felt like magic.

She raised an eyebrow walking over to it and glancing at Jefferson, amusement in her eyes.

"What's this?"

Jefferson stood abruptly, "It's another failed hat."

Chess looked him up and down, "Yes I see from your behavior you're quite disappointed by it." The sarcasm dripped in her tone.

"It doesn't work, none of them do!" The Mad Hatter threw the hat in his hand on the ground and stomped on it harshly.

He couldn't fool Cheshire though. The way he was acting was just him attempting to distract her. She picked up the hat from the shelf and analyzed it. She grinned.

"It works, doesn't it? Ha! Mad Hatter you've been trying to hide this hat?"

Jefferson moved and tried to snatch the hat from her hands. "Didn't you tell me not to give it to the Queen?"

Cheshire slowly disappeared from sight and reappeared a few feet away from him. "Ah, so you're memory is still intact!"

"Then give the hat back, if you would be so kind."

"Do you know the story of the tortoise and the hare?" Cheshire asked thoughtfully her eyes never leaving the hat.

Jefferson tried again to lunge for the hat but it had the same effect. He gave up on trying to take it from her. "I'll take that as a yes. The story says slow and steady always wins the race but I disagree."

"What does that even mean? Are you trying to apply that story to this situation?" Jefferson scrunched his face in confusion.

"Hmm, was I?" Cheshire grinned.

Then Cheshire held the hat out to him, her face getting as serious as possible with a grin still there. Jefferson tentatively took the hat from her, much to his surprise she let him. He turned to put it back on the shelf but Cheshire grabbed his arm.

"I'm a bit curious to know... why you haven't used it to escape yet."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Cheshire's eyebrow shot up and her grin turned into a frown for the first time that Jefferson had seen, "What a horrid metaphor please never use it again."

It was Jefferson's turn to laugh. "If you must know, it's because I used the hat to come here with two people. I have to leave with two as well so I was going to wait for the right moment to do it."

"You make no sense, Mad Hatter." Chess gave him a dumb look. "The Queen is getting impatient and she's planning to lock you up for good soon. If you're going to leave Wonderland, you'd better get out now."

_I make no sense? Does she realize she's the last person that needs to tell people that?_ Jefferson briefly thought. Then it registered that Cheshire had said the Queen was going to lock him up for good and then he assumed she would kill him.

That caused Jefferson to panic, "Wait... she wants the hat to work, she can't lock me up! The hat would never be finished then."

Cheshire looked in his hands at the hat and crossed her arms, "Is your head alright? The hat works and I suspect the Queen knows it."

Jefferson didn't look convinced, "There's no way the Queen knows." Then a thought popped in his head. "Unless, you told her."

"Now that's just hurtful. I_ just_ found out that it works and I've been here the whole time." She feigned a sad, pouting face.

Realizing she was right he relaxed a little. It didn't last long because he remembered the Queen's guards could burst through the doors at any moment and lock him away for good. Assuming the cat was telling the truth.

Cheshire hummed, "So, what are you going to do Mad Hatter?"

"When the guards come I'll drag one of them through the portal with me so I can escape."

"A guard? Really?" Cheshire said dully though her eyebrows shot up curiously. "He'll just kill you when you go through."

Jefferson rolled his eyes in annoyance, "That's why I'm going to kill him first."

Cheshire giggled, "My, my you've been holding back." She could see all over his face he didn't really want to kill but he would if it meant him getting home.

_He won't be able to refuse my offer then, good._

"What if you did not have to kill?" Cheshire hummed. She turned to walked around the room looking at the hats not particularly interested in them but rather to give herself something to do.

"Meaning?" He didn't like where this was going.

"Take me with you through the portal, I promise I won't try to kill you. It would be a win win situation."

_No, _Jefferson thought, _There is no way I'm releasing her into the Enchanted Forest. _Jefferson didn't trust the Cheshire Cat, she was way to cryptic and he guessed that there was a specific reason she wanted to get to the Enchanted Forest.

His gut told him it wasn't an innocent reason.

"Absolutely not. I can tell you're hiding something, for all I know you actually do work for the Queen and just want to go to my land to take it over or spy for the Queen."

Cheshire quirked an eyebrow, "We're all hiding something Mad Hatter. I know you don't trust me but believe me I have no other motive besides escaping the Queen." Just as she said this they could hear a thundering of footsteps.

"You might want to make a decision because that is not thunder." She grinned.

Truth be told, Jefferson was playing right into her hands. She knew he thought she was dangerous and crazy but with the guards threatening to lock him up forever with no chance of getting back to his Grace, he would take her with him. She _did _want to escape the Queen but she also had a personal reason.

She needed to visit someone in the Enchanted Forest.

Jefferson looked at the hat, the door, and then to the Cheshire Cat. He rolled his eyes and growled in frustration.

He threw the hat up into the air and watched it spin on the ground it slowly opened into a green portal. He really needed to figure out a way to stop being taken advantage of by all these woman. "Come on then, cat!"

They both jumped through the portal at the same time just before the guards broke the door down. Cheshire grinned wickedly at them as she fell disappearing into the portal.

The two roughly fell on the ground inside the portal room. Jefferson laughed finally feeling free. Cheshire smiled broadly and looked at the room.

"So many options... tell me, do you ever travel through realms on your own?"

Jefferson was surprised by the legitimate question, usually everything she said was sarcasm or some kind of riddle or just gibberish. "Not usually. Travelling realms on your own is dangerous. Never know what you'll find."

Chess smiled, "Isn't that the fun part? Anyhow, Enchanted Forest... which portal is it?" She gestured to all of the doors.

For a moment, Jefferson thought about leading her to the wrong portal but then he wouldn't be able to pass through the portal to the Enchanted Forest. Pushing the thought away he walked to a door with vines wrapping around it. He opened it, then motioned for Cheshire to go in. She did and he followed.

When they stepped through they were greeted by trees of all sizes and woodland creatures running around. The woods were thick which made since to Cheshire since it was, after all, the Enchanted _Forest. _

"Well then, goodbye Mad Hatter. And thanks for playing my little game." She winked at him and started to walk forward.

Jefferson blinked, _What just happened? _

"Wait! What do you mean?" He followed behind her waiting for an answer. His home was in this direction anyways so wasn't like he was actually trying to follow her.

"I did know you were finished with your hat before today and I also told the Queen so you would be rushed to get out of Wonderland. I knew you wouldn't take me through the looking glass unless your life depended on it." Cheshire didn't stop walking or even look back at him.

"What?! Why are you really here?" Jefferson mentally cursed himself for being so gullible.

"I am here because you told me too."

Jefferson grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. "You know what I mean. What's your agenda?"

He couldn't let her out of his sight without knowing why she wanted to be here. She has never been to the Enchanted Forest.

Right?

He felt uneasy about this whole situation.

"Oh don't worry so much you'll get more wrinkles." Cheshire looked at him, grinning... what a surprise there.

There was a specific place Cheshire was heading too. Actually two places. First on the list was the Evil Queen's castle. She just wasn't going to tell Jefferson where she was heading.

_Not like he really needs to know. _Chess smirked to herself. _I wonder how the castles are here?_

They walked for hours occasionally taking a couple breaks when finally they reached a village. Jefferson seemed over eager to Cheshire so she assumed it was were his daughter was. She noticed his pace quickened and he had a determined look on his face.

She really didn't feel like seeing a sappy reunion between father and daughter. Call her heartless but she just didn't do sappy moments. This is where they would part ways.

"Good luck, Mad Hatter. I'll be travelling on my own from now on." She bowed mockingly and got off the road to the village. She just wanted to disappear into the vast forest and continue her travels that way.

Being free to do what she wanted without being tracked and watched was exhilarating.

"Good, if I see you ever again you'll regret tricking me into letting you cross realms."

_I can't make promises I'm not sure I can keep. _"Tricking is such a cruel way to put it, Mad Hatter."

With that she turned and changed into a cat then darted into the thick treeline.

It was so nice, running through the woods, dodging trees, jumping over roots, and wind blowing against her fur. She, of course, ran in Wonderland but the feeling of the Queen of Hearts knowing where she was at every moment took the fun out of it.

Before she got too far though, her foot stepped on something and she heard a click. A large net sprang up from the ground, catching her and lifting her a good ten feet from the ground. She let out a surprised cat-like yelp.

_The hell is this?! _She struggled against the net. It was small and probably made for an animal. _Oh goody,__ I am an animal at the moment.__  
_

She turned into her human form hoping that it would weigh the net down and break it but it still held her in the air. She rolled her eyes.

Off in the distance she heard rustling of fallen leaves on the ground being stepped on.

"I caught something!" A excited little kids voice yelled.

"No, you caught _someone._" Cheshire made the kid jump slightly, he wasn't expecting that something to talk. She smirked at the reaction.

The kid was a young boy, probably only ten, he was short and scrawny. He was wearing brown baggy pants, paper thin shoes, and a green shirt with many stains on it. His hair was brown and short, his eyes were brown as well, and he was tanned. _Either plays outside to much or works on a farm or in the fields. _She guessed.

"W-who are you?" The kid asked.

"Someone who wants very much to get out of this net." She stated very plainly.

The kid moved to the trunk of the tree the net was hanging from. Cheshire tried to see what he was doing but before she could the net fell down causing her to face plant the forest floor.

She groaned. _Oh I hate kids. _

The boy tried to help her up. "Um... sorry, there wasn't any other way to get you down."

_So much for always landing on my feet._

"Right." She brushed herself off when she stood without accepting the kids help. He only came up to just above her waist. "Watch where you put traps, kid."

She started to walk away but the young boy ran in front of her walking backwards as she walked forward. "What were you doing all the way out here anyways? Where are you from? I've never seen you do you live far away?" He asked curiously.

Cheshire sighed, "Paths that end in trouble are all the same. They only appear different when you don't know where they lead."

"You're strange."

"Not strange, mad." She corrected.

"Mad at what?" He was now walking beside her.

She rolled her eyes. This is why she didn't like kids, they always had to many questions, and they never understood anything. Or maybe that was just the case with Cheshire around, no one understood.

"I'm Aladdin, what's your name?"

"Why are you following me, _Aladdin?_" She stopped walking and turned to face him with her arms crossed. A small frown on her face, which was pretty rare.

The kid shifted his feet a little and looked shy. "You're the first adult who hasn't told me 'Scram street rat or I'm calling the Queen's guards!', you seem different."

"In a good way, I mean." the kid corrected.

"Perhaps I have said it and you just haven't heard." Cheshire almost felt sorry for him with the pitifully hopeful look on his face but it dropped to sadness again when she basically told him she was thinking it. _Fine, I feel a _tiny _bit sorry for him._

"Different denotes neither bad nor good, but it certainly means 'not the same'." She said as she started walking again knowing the kid would follow her.

"Are you good not the same or bad not the same?" His eyes twinkled with fascination.

"Neither, I prefer to remain in the middle. I'm like a void between the two." She smirked.

Aladdin laughed but then his face turned sad. "I want to be good but everyone always tells me how bad I am."

"The pure of heart are only what they want to be, not what others say." Cheshire couldn't let the kid think he was completely bad based on what other people said. "I can be stolen or given away and you will live, but without me you cannot live."

His face scrunched in confusion.

"Your heart. Did your parents never tell you riddles?"

"I'm an orphan. I have to do bad things in order to survive. That makes me bad, doesn't it?" He shrugged but Cheshire could tell he hoped she would say that it didn't.

"Perhaps and perhaps not." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Good is sappy sweet fairy tales and evil is far to competitive and cruel for my taste."

Aladdin thought for a moment. "So... its not good to be good and bad to be bad?" He looked like he was confusing himself.

Cheshire smirked. "Exactly."

Aladdin nodded a few times as if trying to get it all straight in his head.

"Where are you going?" He asked wanting to change the subject now.

Cheshire chuckled, she was hoping the kid would leave once he realized she wasn't going to stop walking. They were getting further and further from the village so she knew he would need to go back.

"The Evil Queen's castle."

Aladdin stopped walking and looked shocked. His mouth was hanging open. "Are you trying to catch a insect?" She smirked while he closed his mouth quickly at the thought.

"...Why do you want to go there?" He said nervously.

Cheshire let out a single laugh and turned to face the boy, "I have to thank someone there." She watched as he scrunched his face in thought.

_Don't tell me he is actually thinking of..._

"I'll come with you." He finished her thought for her.

_No, no, no! _

"Kid, you are most definitely not coming. Path's traveled blindly are often dangerous ones."

He took two steps forward, "Do you even know where the castle is?" For a kid, he sure did look smug.

Cheshire raised an eyebrow. He was implying that he knew how to get to the castle and it was true that she had no idea where she was going. Then again, she couldn't let this kid come with her, what would she do with him after they reached the castle? Or even while they were travelling there? Cheshire didn't want to care for a child.

"I can get a map." She decided.

"What about travelling there? Are you planning on going on foot the whole way?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked pleased with himself. He thought he had won her over now.

"I was actually." Cheshire laughed at his immediate change of demeanor. He looked at her astounded.

"That would take you at least three weeks on foot!" He sounded exasperated, it was quite amusing to Chess.

It was news to her though, she could have guessed it would take a while to travel on foot but three weeks seemed excessive. Either this kid really did know where he was going, she still had her doubts about that, or he was telling a fib just to get her to take him along. The main question Chess had was why did he even want so badly to go with her? They have only known each other for all of ten minutes.

"Why do you want to tag along so much? Once I arrive at the castle I guarantee you I will leave you behind."

Aladdin looked down, embarrassed. "I have nothing better to do..." He shuffled his feet, "you need help, too. I owe you because of before."

Cheshire assumed he meant the trap thing. _Yeah you do owe me, big time. I think I chipped a tooth._

"Right-o. Then where to, ace?"

Aladdin started to mumble about how he could help her and how she couldn't leave him here, then it hit. "Wait... you're letting me come?!" He beamed.

"If I think for a second you don't know where your going, I'm trading you for a map." Cheshire put her hands on her hips. "Got it?" Aladdin nodded eagerly. "So? Where to?"

"We should get horses from the village and then we will head north for a few days." Aladdin turned around walking back to the village but Chess just stood still looking at him amused.

"Unless you've found some magical well of currency, how are you planning to get horses?"

"Um..." Aladdin stumbled, "you don't have anything?" He laughed nervously as Cheshire quirked an eyebrow at him like he was crazy.

"Nothing."

"Oh... well... leave it to me."

"I've got to see this." Cheshire followed as the kid ran back to the village. It wasn't as far as Cheshire thought it was.

Aladdin told her to stay where she was that he would be back soon. Just out of curiosity Cheshire actually listened. She wondered what he could possibly be doing after twenty minutes passed. _Well, not like it's hurting me. I can travel in peace and quiet now._

She was about to turn and leave when she heard thundering of hooves on the dirt road. The sight made her laugh, Aladdin was riding a running black horse with a brown one running along side him. "Hurry get on!" Aladdin yelled when they got closer.

The horses didn't slow down so Cheshire panicked, "Wait, _now?_" they continued to get closer. Then she saw them. Guards dressed in all black armor chasing Aladdin and the two horses. "Shit..." _  
_

Cheshire braced herself and held out her hand aiming for the horse reins and saddle. When the horse got close enough she grabbed the saddle and pulled herself up. She ended up on the horse awkwardly but she managed to get her boots into the stirrups. She barely got herself situated before the horses both broke out into a full gallop.

It was all quite acrobatic.

When they finally lost the guards the horses slowed into a canter then a trot. Cheshire and Aladdin were finally able to relax in the saddle now.

Aladdin waited for Cheshire to start yelling at him about stealing and getting the guards to chase after them but nothing like that happened. It fact quite the opposite. She was laughing. "I'm impressed, ace!"

Cheshire controlled herself long enough to look at the boy but that only made her fit of laughter worse. He looked totally astonished. "W-what?" _She's not mad?_

They pulled the reins stopping the horses.

"I said I'm impressed, you actually got the horses, I didn't think you were going to." Her laughter turned to snickers and chuckles. "Learn to take a compliment, ace, it's the last you'll be getting from me."

"Why are you calling me that? My name is Aladdin." He asked referring to her calling him 'ace' not that he was really complaining, it was just curious. It made him feel kind of happy. "And you never told me your name!"

"What do you use everyday but you don't pay for? What is truly yours but came from somewhere else? What is very personal but shared with everyone?" Cheshire waited for an answer but heard none. Even though she couldn't see him she imagined he looked rather confused.

"I know what your name is." Cheshire smirked and urged her horse forward.

Aladdin did the same. He wondered why she didn't answer his question and what her riddle was. He was never any good at riddles.

"Wait I still don't know your name!"

_This is going to be a long, strange trip. At least I'm finally out of Wonderland. _Chess simpered.

**Next Chapter is back to Storybrooke time! Let me know how you felt about this chapter! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Set back in Storybrooke! Jaime finally gets to go out in the town! What'll happen?! Hope you enjoy! **

**I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time. **

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Six**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

A week past in Storybrooke and Jaime was finally being released from the hospital. She didn't realize how much movement involved her rib cage until now. At least now the pain was a lot more bearable plus Dr. Whale gave her some painkillers just in case.

The doctors were all surprised at how quickly she was healing. Her broken bones healed, still a little sore, but she was capable of moving them now. Her bruises looked worse than what they were. Still, Dr. Whale told her to take it easy for a few days.

When the hospital gave her the salvaged clothes and personal effects that she had on her when she was emitted, she almost laughed at the lack of items it was. Just her leather boots, jacket, a two twenty dollar bills and her house key were the only survivors. That night she didn't even have her iPhone on her.

Not that she really had much use for the phone, anyways. Seeing as how she didn't have a job or have any friends.

The hospital gave her a pair of jeans and t-shirt saying they were from someone 'anonymous', Jaime questioned it but was grateful.

Dr. Whale offered to call someone to come pick her up from the hospital but she politely refused and told him she would get a cab. Only person that would have been willing to give her a ride was Graham but she didn't want to disturb him.

Lately everyone has been saying Graham was acting strangely. Saying that he was missing his heart or something along those lines. Jaime also heard that Emma Swan, the woman who saved her, was now helping out at the station. A police job for someone like her seemed fitting, Jaime thought.

She didn't really give it much thought beyond that. She preferred to stay out of other's business. All she wanted was to leave the hospital and get home.

She used the hospital phone to call the cab which arrived in five minutes since Storybrooke was not the biggest town.

"Where too?" The cab driver asked, Jaime recognized him as Billy he was a mechanic.

"Wait... I thought you were a mechanic?" She gave him a confused expression as she slowly slid into the car and shut the door.

Billy didn't smile or sound all that friendly. "Cab driving is part time, I needed the extra cash."

Jaime just nodded slowly, eyes narrowed.

"Just drop me off at the diner, thanks."

Billy nodded and drove off in the direction of the diner. He pulled to a stop at the front doors. "That will be $9.50."

_Ten dollars for less than five miles?! Damn. _She handed him a twenty and climbed out of the car while he fished around for her change.

"Thanks." She grabbed the money through the rolled down passenger window and walked into the diner heading instantly for a booth instead of one of the stools at the counter. Stools might be fatal to her wounds, right now.

She couldn't help but notice some of the curious and judgmental stares coming from everyone in the diner as she sat down.

She smirked. _Leave it to me to build awkward tension in a room. _

A smiling Ruby came over to her booth with her pad and pen ready to take Jaime's order. "What can I get you to drink?"

The waitress wore red shorts, a white button down shirt that she tied at the front to reveal skin, a white apron around her waist, and white high heels. Her makeup was red, red lipstick, red eye shadow, and black eyeliner. Jaime wondered how the woman wasn't freezing to death with her outfit.

They weren't friends at all so Jaime really didn't understand how Ruby could sound so nice. Usually, Granny would always be the one to kick her out if she started causing to much commotion with her random comments and ridiculous stories, not Ruby. The customers would all one by one leave the diner before even ordering or finishing their food. It was amusing to Jaime.

"Waters fine."

Jaime opened up the menu while Ruby went to get her water. She wasn't starving so a burger would be way to heavy that was usually what she got every time she came. It was to late in the afternoon to eat breakfast. All her options were salad, a standard sandwich, or fries.

_Salad it is, then._

Ruby came back with her water and set it in front of her, "Ready to order? I'm just going to take a guess and say the burger." the waitress waited with her pen on the paper ready to write the order down.

"Wrong-o. A salad, if you please."

The roll of the long dark haired woman's eyes did not go unnoticed by Jaime. It only gave her satisfaction, like it was a successful personal goal that she annoyed the waitress so much. To add more annoyance she winked at the waitress who retreated into the kitchen.

She snickered to herself silently.

This wasn't a good start for Jaime, she realized, because her actual goal for coming to the diner was to ask for a job. Working with Mary Margaret at the school was going to be her very, very last option. It was only even an option solely because she was desperate to pay hospital bills.

"There you go." Ruby placed the plate on the table and started to make a quick leave but Jaime grabbed her wrist as gently as she could.

"Okay, hear me out for a minute." Jaime half smiled while Ruby frowned and wondered what she could possibly need to talk to her about. "I need a job desperately and I know Granny owns this place and the inn... are there any openings at all?"

Ruby gave her the most dumbfounded expression she had ever seen, it made her grin. It was kind of cute, she thought. "Why would Granny hire you if customers tend to make themselves scarce when your around?"

"If I was _working _then I would be completely civil and professional. This town is so boring can you blame me for causing trouble from time to time?" Jaime smiled mischievously and took a mouthful of salad.

"Look, _if _there was even an opening I doubt Granny would let _you _work."

"But you would?"

"I didn't say that..." Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed but her usual hostility towards Jaime was gone.

"Okay okay..." Jaime put her hands up in defeat. "I _really _didn't want to beg, its so unethical, but I'm begging you."

She looked genuinely upset which surprised Ruby. It was probably the most pitiful thing she had ever seen besides a homeless puppy or something. Ruby couldn't believe she was actually starting to consider talking to Granny about hiring this woman. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why is it so important you work here?" Ruby braced herself for a bull shit story from Jaime.

"I need to pay for some bills that recently came up." Ruby guessed that was probably true, she heard about Jaime being in the hospital. "Mary Margaret offered me a job as an assistant at the school but can you imagine _me _chaperoning a bunch of little brats? Think about how messed up they'd be."

_That _was something Ruby could definitely believe. She actually laughed at the visual but cleared her throat as soon as the sound left her lips.

"I will mention it to Granny but don't get your hopes up." Ruby felt the happiness radiating from Jaime's huge grin. "She's at the inn now so you'll have to come back later for an answer. Around 6 is when she should be back."

"You got it!" Jaime was so glad that Ruby was considering giving her a job... she'd do just about anything to get out of working at a school.

Ruby left Jaime to finish her food. This was the first time she had been in the diner without causing a fuss. The customers still stared cautiously, though, Ruby did as well. She couldn't help but think that the woman was just trying to play games but the way Jaime acted told her a different story. She kept her eye on Jaime.

It was slightly humorous the way she shoveled her food.

"Here's the bill." Ruby said when Jaime was finished eating.

Jaime pulled out the exact amount, $6.37, and placed it on top of the receipt. Ruby grabbed it and started to walk away but Jaime slipped her hand into the front of her apron and dropped a couple of one dollar bills. "Your tip."

Ruby's cheeks felt hot so she knew she was blushing but she screamed internally for them to stop.

The action was just bold, is what she told herself, there was no attraction involved at all.

Jaime smirked at the waitresses reaction. She slid out of the booth and smoothly walked out of the diner feeling smug.

_I love being me sometimes._

Then she realized she had no way of getting home... walking would upset her wounds and since her house was at the edge of town it would be to far. She rolled her eyes, she'd have to ask to use the diner's phone. It would completely ruin her suave moment.

Swallowing her pride she marched back into the diner and carefully leaned on the counter in front of Ruby who looked confused. "Hi again." Jaime laughed nervously.

"Uh, hi?"

Jaime bowed her head in embarrassment, "Can I use a phone?"

It was finally Ruby's turn to smirk at the other woman. "A phone?" she asked.

"Yes, you know a device to contact other people from far away."

Ruby chuckled and pulled her own cell phone out from her apron. She handed it to Jaime who took it gratefully. A customer sat down at the counter so Ruby had to step away while Jaime used the phone.

She called a cab and wasn't surprised that Billy was answering again.

_Duh, this is probably the only cab in Storybrooke._

Once the call was finished Billy was on his way saying it would take less than five minutes. Jaime was glad it wouldn't take long because she really didn't want to sit in the diner until her ride arrived. That would be even more embarrassing.

Ruby was still helping a customer so Jaime didn't want to interrupt. Her eyebrow twitched up as she looked down at Ruby's phone. _This is just too good. _She snickered and proceeded to enter her number into the contacts.

Luckily she got done right as Ruby walked in front of her. "Are you finished with your call?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jaime smiled innocently handing the phone back to Ruby.

There was something laced in with the smile that Ruby couldn't quite put her finger on. It made her a tad uneasy.

Outside Billy honked the horn. _Can cab drivers do that? Seems a bit impatient of him._

"See ya." Jaime waved sarcastically and left the diner.

As she climbed in the cab she told Billy to head to her house.

She simpered, looking pleased with herself. _I wonder how long it'll take her to notice my number._

* * *

Jaime paid Billy for the ride and entered her home. It was quiet, as usual, the sun lit up the rooms well. The kitchen was the first thing seen upon entering the house, to the right was the small living room and the left held a dinning room area. Past the kitchen was two bedrooms and a hall bathroom.

Decorations were simple, Jaime had never been one to decorate, but the house was still interesting. Her living room walls were deep purple she had a tan cloth couch and loveseat with a black coffee table sitting in front. Her fireplace was to the left of the couch and her TV was on the wall directly in front of the comfy couch.

Her room was the plainest thing in the house, just white walls and a dresser and bed. The bed didn't even have anything special... just a purple comforter. Purple was her favorite color.

Everything was exactly the same as when she left it before her accident but she was so happy to see it. The hospital made even a simple house such as this one seem enthusiastic.

Jaime sighed contently as she plopped down on the couch. _Probably should have sat down a little softer... _she winced.

She grabbed the TV remote and flipped through a few channels before leaving it on Law and Order. Right when she was starting to get into the show she heard a knock on her door. The clock on the TV read 3:25 pm.

_Could be anyone at this hour._

Carefully getting of the couch she walked to the door and peeped out the peephole. It was the Mayor.

She opened the door with a confused look, "Madam Mayor?"

Regina smiled, "Good afternoon, Ms. Foster."

Still confused Jaime stepped to the side and waved the Mayor inside. She was so glad the house wasn't a mess. "Um... can I get you a drink? I think I have some water..." Jaime bit her lip trying to remember if she had anything stronger than water.

The Mayor chuckled. "No thank you. I can't stay long I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Jaime nodded and walked with the Mayor into the living room, she sat down on the loveseat while Regina sat on the couch across from her. "I am doing well. Just released from the hospital today."

"Good, are your injuries better?" Regina raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Yes, much better! Believe me, I'm not up for running a marathon or anything but they are better." Jaime laughed. She was pleased when the Mayor smiled and laughed quietly. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

Regina could tell Jaime felt awkward just sitting there doing nothing so she decided she would have a drink. "You said you had water?"

Jaime stood and grinned, "Yes..." she opened her fridge and in the back was a bottle of Red Moscato, "and wine."

She pulled out the bottle and grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet she waited for an answer from Regina before she pulled another out. "Wine for me." She heard Regina call from the living room so she got the other glass and filled both halfway with wine.

Their hands touched when Jaime gave the glass to Regina who was now standing up in front of her fireplace looking at a few photographs on the mantel. The touch probably was longer than it should have been but neither women cared.

Trying to be polite Jaime removed her hand and sat back down on the loveseat. She watched Regina examine the photos her eyes lingered over her entire body, particularly her curves and hips. _She's beautiful..._

"Who is this?" Regina turned to show Jaime the photo that she was referring too. Jaime jumped, her eyes snapping back to Regina's.

She hoped Regina hadn't caught her ogling, if she did the woman gave no indication of it. "Um..." She cleared her throat, "that is my younger brother."

_Interesting... _Regina thought, the picture was of a very young Aladdin probably only thirteen. _So, here Aladdin is her brother? _"I see, I've never seen him before how old is he?"

The look on Jaime's face caused Regina's heart to break, she had only once seen the look of sorrow on her face before. "He would be nineteen now..." Regina wanted to hug the woman but she held herself back.

"Would be?"

Whatever trance Jaime had been in she made herself snap out of it to get off this subject. "Yeah, um, so..." The phone rang. "Be right back."

Jaime almost ran to the kitchen to get her phone. It was Graham. "Hi Sheriff!"

"I heard you were released today, how are you feeling?" He asked, she could tell he was in his car from the light roaring sound.

"Good, have you made a break in the case?" She leaned on the counter with one arm laid across her stomach.

Graham was silent for a few seconds so Jaime guessed he wasn't getting anywhere in the investigation. Not that she expected he would. There was no evidence of a crime except for her injuries. No evidence meant no case and virtually no crime.

"I'll find something, right now things have been a bit crazy. The Mayor has me working on another case as well. Anyways, I'm on my way to work on that particular case so I'll talk to you later." Graham and Jaime said goodbye then hung up the phone. She wondered what kind of case the Mayor would specifically have the Sheriff working on.

She walked back into the living room finding Regina sitting on the couch sipping her wine. "Sorry, so... you were saying?" Jaime asked.

"Ah, nothing, who was that?" Regina realized she was being to nosy but she was still curious.

It didn't bother Jaime. For whatever reason she felt like she could tell Regina anything. Not that this was some big secret or anything, she was sure the whole town knew about her night spent in the woods. "It was the Sheriff he's been keeping me updated on the investigation about my... you know, accident."

"Why do you keep calling it an accident? Someone did that to you." Regina said firmly, the anger was almost uncontrollable as she thought about someone doing that to Cheshire. If she knew who it was she'd kill them herself, rip out their heart, and make them suffer.

Jaime smirked, "I know that, but other people probably think I'm lying about it or something." She took her and Regina's glass to the kitchen when they were both done, Regina followed her. Not feeling like cleaning them with a guest Jaime just laid the glasses in the sink.

"Not to pry but... do you have any suspicions of who you think might have hurt you?" Regina _was_ trying to pry.

"Hah. Yeah, but it's a stupid suspicion."

"I doubt that, dear." Even though Regina knew Jaime wasn't Cheshire, she guessed her instincts were still alerted, and Cheshire got vibes from people that were usually always right. She pondered if it was because of her cat counterpart, maybe cats had a sixth sense of sorts.

Jaime was curious as to where Regina was going with this. So she answered honestly, "Mr. Gold always strikes me as the type to release anger in a violent way." Jaime watched Regina's reaction carefully. On the outside her body was relaxed, her face stoic, but her eyes told a different story.

It was an odd story at that.

There was anger, hatred, betrayal, but also a knowing look. One that told her it most likely crossed Regina's mind that Gold had been involved as well.

But Regina had to uphold her Mayor status.

"That's quite an accusation, Ms. Foster."

"Wasn't accusing him of anything. Just speculating." Jaime smirked but heard the change in the Mayor's tone.

She was starting to get thrown off by the Mayor. One second she acts like they've known each other for years and the next second she's cold and calculating. Jaime enjoyed a challenge. And she was determined to solve the mystery that was Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke.

"I see." Regina pursed her lips. "So what do you do for a living?" She changed the subject.

"Um, nothing." Jaime rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm trying to get a job at Granny's Diner though... I'll find out tonight if I can go for an interview. Mary Margaret also offered me a teaching assistant job. I have options."

That wouldn't do, Regina thought, Jaime hated most kids and she was not about to allow her to work with Snow White. Absolutely not.

"Maybe I could put in a good word with Mrs. Lucas? I'm sure she couldn't refuse you a job then." She smiled while Jaime searched her eyes for... something, Regina didn't know what exactly.

What Jaime was trying to figure out is why the _Mayor _would do that for someone she just met. Hell, lately everyone has been acting oddly nice to her.

_Maybe because of the accident. It probably makes me look weak and fragile so they feel sorry for me._ That made Jaime sick, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to feel sorry for her.

"As tempting as that is, I think I can handle getting a diner job." Jaime laughed but she had her doubts about the job, especially since she wasn't Mrs. Lucas's favorite person.

Regina was a little hurt but she understood. "Very well then." She needed to go but she really did not want to. "Good luck with the job! I need to be going."

"Thanks for stopping by, maybe when you have some free time we should get coffee or a drink?" Jaime grinned.

"If I have free time, yes."

They both stood and walked to the door. "See you around then." Jaime waved and watched Regina get in her car. Particularly liking the sight of Regina's ass.

She smirked and went back inside.

* * *

Later that evening Jaime was getting ready to go to the diner. She put on her best business-like clothes a tight black skirt that reached just above her knees, a dark purple sleeveless blouse with laced ruffles at the front, purple high heels, a black and gold bracelet, a gold chained necklace with a bow tie pendent, and her earrings were simple gold hoops.

She wore just a slightly darker shade lipstick than what her actually lip color was, black cat-eye eyeliner, and purple eye shadow. She was really rocking the whole purple look tonight. Her hair was in small wavy curls near the bottom and her bangs were side swept.

Glancing at herself one last time she decided she was satisfied with her appearance and she walked out the door.

When she got in her black Toyota Corolla. It was an older model but it got her from point A to point B so she didn't complain. She was running slightly late so she tried to make haste to the diner.

Not many people were seated in the diner as far as Jaime could tell. She parallel parked her car in front of the diner and walked in. Ruby was cleaning the counters while Granny took a couples order towards the back. Ruby was the only one that looked up when she entered.

Jaime smirked when Ruby's jaw practically hit the floor.

She walked over to Ruby very seductively. "Hey."

"Hey, you uh, you clean up nicely." Ruby cleared her throat when she started to stutter a little. "Oh and nice try with the phone." Ruby smirked and held up her phone with Jaime's number showing.

It caused Jaime to laugh, "Apparently it worked since it's still there." she winked.

"Granny wants to give you an interview..." Ruby quickly changed the subject. Granny walked over before Ruby could finish her sentence.

"Ms. Foster, you can come with me." Jaime complied and followed Granny to a booth. They sat across from each other. Jaime studied Granny's face, she looked annoyed. Ruby probably talked her into doing this. She'd have to be on her best behavior if she was planning on getting this job.

"Do you have any work experience at all?" Was Granny's first question.

"I volunteered at the library a few years back when it was actually open. Oh and I worked in a veterinary office for a while. I mainly worked with the cats... not much of a dog person."

Granny gave a small 'Uh-huh' and then continued with questions.

After the interview was over Jaime felt like it could really go either way. She leaned more towards bad since Granny didn't like her to begin with.

"I'll be right back." Mrs. Lucas got up and grabbed Ruby's arm dragging her into the kitchen out of Jaime's sight. Jaime just waited at the table and smirked at the few guys who eyed her up and down.

A minute later Ruby and Granny returned from the kitchen. Ruby glanced at her before taking orders from other customers. Jaime saw the look, it was sympathetic, that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster but we can't afford to hire you. The diner or inn just doesn't need the help right now." Granny tried to smile sympathetically but it came across extremely smug. Jaime struggled to hide her disappointment.

_Aren't old ladies supposed to be sweet and nice? _She had almost said it aloud.

Granny walked away and tended to the customers.

Jaime looked down at her hands that were folded on the table. She sighed heavily. Working with Mary Margaret was her only option now.

_Look out children your worst nightmare is coming. _

She heard a glass being set down on her table so her head snapped up. Ruby placed a glass of brown liquor in front of her. "You looked like you needed this."

Jaime chuckled and knocked the glass back, letting the burning liquid slid down her throat. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry about Granny... she can be stubborn."

"Hah." She checked her phone, the night was still young, she didn't want to go home so she'd have to think of something.

The Rabbit Hole. She needed to let her wild side out. "When is your shift over?" An idea popped in her head.

"It was over an hour ago but Granny needed help here so I had to stay longer, why?" Ruby looked down at her skeptically.

_The diner or inn doesn't need help, huh Granny? Yeah right. _"I'm going to the Rabbit Hole, want to tag along?" Jaime rose her eyebrow and hummed, "I know we don't know each other well but its just one drink."

Ruby didn't seem to be convinced.

Jaime sighed, "Oh come on, I don't bite."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "One drink, that's it. Let me go grab my stuff." She had a feeling she was going to regret this.

_How bad could it be though, right?_

**Love Triangle perhaps? Suggestions/Concerns/Thoughts? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows! It makes me happy you're enjoying the story! This chapter is set in Storybrooke. :D **

**I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time.**

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Seven**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Jaime and Ruby made their way into the Rabbit Hole. The bar had dark lighting and music was blaring. People were shooting darts, playing pool, dancing, and drinking. It had been a while since Jaime was here.

The pair sat at the bar on stools, the bartender was the owner of the place, Mr. Aison White. He grinned at Jaime, "It's been a while, Jaime! Heard about your accident... you look great for someone beat to hell." He hollered in laughter.

"Gee, thanks." Jaime rolled her eyes but she was grinning. "Have you stayed out of trouble?"

"I own a _bar _I think it's impossible to stay out of trouble." He smirked. He had a point too. Then he noticed Ruby sitting next to Jaime. "Well, well someone has a date! I have to admit I'm a little surprised."

"It's not a date, she's just buying me a drink." Ruby clarified which made Jaime chuckle.

"Yeah, she thinks its not a date." Jaime winked at Ruby and ordered them both a drink. "Two White Rabbits, house special."

Ruby had never heard of the drink before and she has been to parties here plenty of times. "What's in it?" She sounded disgusted as Mr. White placed a shot of black liquid in front of them. Jaime laughed and brought the shot glass to her lips then knocked it back. Her face scrunched up in disgust for a second.

Now Ruby _really _didn't want to drink it.

"It's just about every liquor you can imagine in one tiny little glass." Jaime held up her index and thumb into the size of the shot glass. She grinned.

"Seems lethal."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Ruby faked being insulted but she knocked the shot glass back as well. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted in her life. It was sour and bitter and fruity all in one. It took a lot of strength to not barf all over the place. "Ugh! That was awful!" She coughed a few times.

"I never said it was good." Jaime stuck her tongue out at Ruby playfully. "It does the trick though!"

This was probably Jaime's favorite place when she was feeling a little wild... no one judged anyone here, everyone was just out for a good time.

"Another?" She asked Ruby.

"I thought you didn't have money." Ruby raised an eyebrow at Jaime.

"I never said I was broke, I just don't have money to pay for hospital bills."

"But you do for alcohol?"

"Of course." Jaime smirked at her friend.

Ruby held her hands up, "Hey who am I to complain?" She signaled for Mr. White to get them both another shot. Jaime grinned widely.

After a couple more rounds of shots both Jaime and Ruby were a mess. They were now dancing in the crowd, a song with a good beat was playing, Jaime didn't know the name of the song. Not that she really cared at the moment.

She wondered if the alcohol helped numb the pain from her injuries. Before she started dancing her bruised body had begun to hurt but once the alcohol kicked in she didn't feel it anymore. Probably not good.

"H-hey Rubes... I'm gonna go get... that plain stuff, water? Ya want any?" Jaime slurred and stumbled but she caught herself.

"Sure! I'll help you!" Ruby hollered over the loud music.

The pair made the way over to the bar. Jaime tapped Mr. White on the shoulder, "Hey, Mr. White Rabbit... where do you keep the water?" she laughed at nothing in particular but it made Ruby laugh as well.

"Here you two lovely ladies go, why don't you sit down and take a break, yeah?" Mr. White didn't want to be responsible for either one of them trying to drive home. Hopefully he could get them sobered up enough to function.

"Okie dokie!" Jaime laughed but she sat down at a table with Ruby. Mr. White saw her rest her head on the table and Ruby starting to poke her shoulder.

Still drunk, Jaime could feel her head pounding, morning time was going to be a bitch. "Ruby... stop poking me." She grumbled with her head still on the table.

"Awe, you don't like it?" Ruby whispered in her ear.

Jaime imagined Madam Mayor here with her, getting drunk, dancing, and whispering things in her ear... it seemed perfect. _The Mayor is way to uptight for those kind of things... maybe I can change that. _She smirked at the challenge.

She also liked Ruby though so things were starting to get confusing, but maybe it was the alcohol.

"It's a secret." Jaime's eyes flashed in mischief.

She felt a wave of nausea hit her hard. Ruby didn't look like she was doing to good either. They must be coming down from their drunkenness now that they were relaxing.

"I-I'll call you a cab." At least she didn't make poor choices while drunk. "Driving would be disastrous." She smirked and put her arm around Ruby's waist to support her and herself. Ruby did the same.

This time Billy wasn't the one driving the cab it was his father. Jaime didn't know his name. She helped Ruby get into the back. "Take 'er home mate!" Jaime and Ruby giggled.

"Wait... what are you gonna do?" Ruby asked, Jaime thought she looked adorable right now practically falling asleep in the cab.

"I'm gonna go back to the bar and wait to drive, I don't want to leave my car." She grinned sheepishly.

"Okay! Thanks tonight was really fun!" Ruby hugged an unsuspecting Jaime. It almost knocked her off her feet since she was still drunk. She smirked and before she really thought about what she was doing she lifted Ruby's head up.

Their lips met into a deep hungry kiss.

Jaime was the first the pull away, they were both drunk, so this wouldn't be right. Ruby looked slightly disappointed. "See ya round!"

Billy's father rolled his eyes and waited until Jaime shut the cab door to drive off to the inn.

She smirked to herself and walked back into the bar.

* * *

At the graveyard, Emma, Graham, and Regina were having an argument. It resulted in Regina and Emma getting into a fist fight and Graham siding with Emma. Even though Regina didn't have any _real _feelings towards Graham it still hurt and pissed her off.

She didn't take rejection well.

Once the couple left, Regina angrily went into her vault placing her father's flowers on his stone casket and then she pushed it to the side revealing a staircase. She descended into the vault where she had all her magical items and hearts.

Her eyes watered in anger and she walked over to her wall of hearts pulling out Graham's heart.

_Emma just has to ruin everything in my life... so I'll ruin hers. Starting with Graham. _She held up the heart and gazed at it. All she had to do was squeeze and Graham would be dead.

_This is not the first time you've failed me, Graham, but it _will _be the last. _Regina applied pressure to the heart and slowly crushed it in the palm of her hand.

She let the dust fall.

* * *

A few hours past and Jaime was feeling a lot more sober. Her whole body ached though, her ribs throbbed, she had an ice pack on her forehead will she laid down on a couch in the bar. Music was blasting around her and people were still partying.

"Ugh... why did I drink so much?" Jaime asked no one in particular.

"Having a nice time?" Mr. White came over and sat down on the same couch near her feet.

"Oh loads of fun!" She said sarcastically. "I'm not that drunk anymore at least. I think I'll head home."

Mr. White chuckled, "Here's a bottle of water, drink it and then I'll let you leave." He patted her leg and left her to drink the water.

She downed the bottle of water then left the bar after showing Mr. White the empty bottle.

Jaime walked out to her car and fumbled with the keys, she climbed in the car and drove off. After driving down the road she came closer to the police station, there were flashing lights that just about blinded Jaime. It was an ambulance.

"What's going on?" She asked herself. She parked her car on the side of the road and got out.

The paramedics were hauling away a body on a stretcher with the cover over the face. _Don't tell me that's Graham!_

Emma Swan was sitting with her head resting in her hands on the sidewalk. "Emma?" Jaime called out to her.

She looked up at Jaime with unshed tears in her eyes. "He just fell over..." She muttered.

"Who? Graham?"

Emma nodded her lips tugging down in sorrow, "He's gone." The paramedics pulled Emma away to ask a few questions and Jaime saw them get in the ambulance and leave.

Just about that time Regina pulled up in her car. The minute she saw Jaime she walked over to the woman looking utterly shocked at the scenery.

"Madam Mayor, it's the Sheriff, he's dead." Jaime said slowly, she didn't know Graham well but he was a decent guy and she actually felt she could trust him. It really was sad that he was gone now.

"Oh..." Regina summoned tears to fall down her face, she had to play the part of a grieving girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend.

Jaime couldn't stand it here any longer, the flashing lights, a few townspeople gathering around whispering, and not to mention the killer headache she was struggling with.

Regina noticed Jaime squinting her red eyes, they weren't red from crying though, it was from drinking. "Ms. Foster, are you alright?" She asked genuinely concerned but she tried not to show it.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I should ask you that question."

"I'm fine."

There was a still a slight slur in Jaime's voice that she tried to hide but Regina caught it. "Did you drive here, Ms. Foster?"

Jaime looked panicked for a second. _I can't exactly tell the Mayor that I was driving while still feeling a bit of a buzz, now can I? __I don't want to lie either though. _"I called a cab." It wasn't a lie but not the truth either.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Regina knew the Mayor usually wouldn't be driving anyone around but she would make an exception for Jaime.

"Um... no, no I can make it back." Once again she didn't want to leave her car parked in the middle of Storybrooke.

"I insist. You're in no condition to go alone."

_I can't really refuse her insisting now can I? ...Crap. _Part of Jaime actually wanted to go with the Mayor which she didn't understand at all. "Okay, sure. But I'll owe you."

"I might take you up on that some time." Jaime grinned at the woman and nodded.

They both got in Regina's car.

"So... it's pretty terrible what happened to Graham. He was a good guy." Jaime said once they were headed to her house. She noticed Regina tense up but just assumed it was grief.

"Yes, it is terrible." Regina wanted off this subject, she could never lie to Cheshire without her knowing and she didn't want to find out if Jaime had that particular skill. "May I ask why you're out drinking? Did something happen?"

"Mrs. Lucas blew me off, basically. Said they didn't need help when Ruby has been picking up extra shifts just to keep things running." She scowled and leaned her head back against the seat. "And after being released from the hospital I needed to do something... fun."

"I see." Regina quirked an eyebrow at the woman. "I'm sorry about the job. Mrs. Lucas doesn't have a good eye for talent."

Jaime laughed, "I wouldn't call me talented at all. I can't really do anything special."

_Oh how untrue that is, my dear. _Regina wanted to say out loud. Cheshire had many, many talents... smart and quick witted being the first and foremost. And there were _other_ talents that Regina loved most.

They pulled in her driveway and sat in silence for a good minute or two. Neither women wanted to say goodnight.

"Madam Mayor..."

"Call me Regina, dear."

"Regina." Jaime wondered if this was the alcohol talking but she was curious, "Why are you so nice to me?"

The Mayor thought about the question and what would be a good way to answer it without freaking Jaime out. She wanted to say because she was the only person in the world she actually trusted. "I guess I'm just a nice person and its my job as the Mayor to make sure everyone is taken care of."

"Sorry, I must still be drunker than I thought." Jaime laughed it off but she could have slapped herself for speaking so freely.

"You don't have to be polite and proper with me, dear. I want you to be yourself around me."

Regina knew she probably sounded ridiculous but she hoped it would be hazy to Jaime in the morning. "Trust me, I appreciate you not being hostile towards me. I've heard what hostile Madam Mayor can do." She laughed.

If it was anyone other than Jaime saying this, Regina probably would have been insulted. It was a compliment coming from Jaime. Even in the Enchanted Forest Cheshire always enjoyed it when Regina got pissed off.

Then Jaime noticed that the woman had a small cut at the bottom of her lip. "What happened?" She almost wanted to kiss the cut to make it better, but she didn't think that would be wise.

"I got into an argument with Emma Swan." Regina answered truthfully.

Jaime was furious. "What?! She hit you?"

"Not before I hit her. She was putting thoughts into Graham's head that were not healthy for him."

"If anyone lays a hand on you again..." Jaime stopped herself, it made no sense why she was getting so defensive of the Mayor. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, so you think that's what killed Graham? Think he drove himself crazy?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure what happened. I guess we'll have to wait for the coroner's report."

"I don't understand... one minute your grief-stricken and the next you don't seem very surprised or even all that sad he's dead."

Now Jaime was walking on thin ice, Regina didn't like where this was going. She couldn't let Jaime read her so easily. "Sheriff Graham was an upstanding citizen and our sheriff, I am very upset that he is gone." Her voice was harsh and stern.

Jaime backed off, "Sorry, of course your upset. As I said before, I must still be drunk." She opened the car door. "Goodnight Madam Mayor."

She sighed as she shut the car door and went into her empty house. She glanced out the window to see Regina backing out of the driveway.

_Great, now I'm probably on her bad side._

Sleep was starting to sound good so Jaime pulled off her bar smelling clothes and put on her sleep clothes. She went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and placed a few aspirin in her hand to take. She took one then placed the others by the bottle on her nightstand.

She lazily plopped on her bed and passed out in a deep sleep almost instantly.

Her dream felt very real to her while she slept.

_She was in a beautiful castle. The room she was in had a balcony that looked out across the thick forest plains. Jaime was someone different, the world seemed a lot bigger than normal, then she realized it wasn't the world that was bigger it was she who was smaller. _

_Looking down at herself all she saw were two cat paws. What was so odd is that they were stripped purple and pink. _

_Jaime jumped and sat atop the balcony stone railing. Her body was moving on it's own like she was simply a spectator. She grinned at the scenery, something about it was familiar._

_It made her feel at home._

_The doors behind her opened and Jaime barely recognized the woman gracefully sauntering in the room. It was Regina dressed in an elegant dress and dark makeup. She looked rather good Jaime had to admit. Something about her screamed evil though and it was giving Jaime a rush. _

_"Cheshire. I have a task for you. It is a delicate matter that I can't give to my guards." Regina said. _

_'Cheshire? As in the Cheshire Cat?' Jaime thought but her cat self jumped down from the balcony railing and jumped on the vanity close to where Regina was standing. _

_"A delicate matter? Oh! My favorite kind." She felt herself grin and cock her head to the side. _

_"I need to get information on Snow White. My guards are completely useless and have lost her to many times to count. You will find her and bring her to me, understood?" Regina smiled menacingly. _

_"Information gathering is my strong suit. Hmm... suit? Cat's don't wear suits, do they?" She felt herself furrow her cat face in confusion. "I'll be back shortly, don't loose your mind while I'm gone." She laughed hysterically and then her cat body slowly disappeared. _

_Her grin was the last thing Regina saw._

* * *

Jaime's eyes snapped opened but she instantly shut them again due to the bright light shinning through the windows. Her head was throbbing.

She spotted the aspirin and bottle of water on the nightstand and clumsily grabbed for them while shielding her eyes. Once she took the pills she let her head fall back on the pillow. She was lying on her stomach without any sheets over her body.

_That was the strangest dream. _She groaned in her pillow when her cell phone started buzzing on the table in the kitchen. She ignored it but as soon as it stopped buzzing it started again.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Angrily she got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. She answered without looking at the caller I.D. "What?!"

"Jaime, it's Mrs. Lucas."

Jaime mentally cursed herself for sounding so rude. "Oh! Hi, Mrs. Lucas." She wondered why the old woman would be calling her at, she glanced at the clock... two o'clock in the afternoon. _Shit that's late..._

"I just wanted to let you know that I've reconsidered letting you work in the diner. You start tomorrow." Mrs. Lucas sighed like she hated she was telling Jaime she could work for her.

"What? That's great! Wait... why did you change your mind?" She sat down with her head throbbing from her getting to excited with a hangover.

"I don't know why but the Mayor wanted me to give you a job. She insisted so I couldn't exactly refuse. But if you have one screw up..."

Jaime smirked even though Granny couldn't see. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fired on spot right? Don't worry I'm not planning on screwing up."

Granny said "Good." and then hung up the phone.

"Damn, so much for sweet and nice old Granny." Jaime put her phone back on the table and rested her head on the cold surface.

_Wait, she said the Mayor put in a good word?_

She wanted to know why Regina would do that especially after she all but accused Regina of not caring about Graham's death.

Now she was really confused by the Mayor. _Guess I'll just have to ask her._

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter is back to the Enchanted Forest! I am so excited for the new episode of OUAT tonight! xD **

**Your feedback is always appreciated! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh GOSH. Once Upon A Time is most definitely going to be the death of me! I hate cliffhangers, I wanna know what the fudge nuts is going on! :(**

**This chapter is going to start showing how Regina and Cheshire actually meet. And no, it's not just by chance. ;)**

**I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time. **

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Eight**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Cheshire tied off both the horses to a tree trunk. Aladdin was dozing off in the saddle so she decided they would take a break. She led them off the road as to not draw attention from passing travelers. They already traveled for four days without incident but she knew that could change any moment.

The road was busy most days with merchants or at one point they passed a carriage with a bunch of guards so Chess assumed it was someone important.

The kid was proving to be more trouble than she had originally thought. Who knew such a small boy would need to eat and sleep every few hours? Plus, he never stopped talking.

He asked her question after question. And, he constantly tried to guess her name.

"Lucy? Lauren? Hope? Gabrielle? Um... oh! You look like a Penelope!" He would go on for almost an hour naming off names.

"What's so fragile it can be broken by one word?" Cheshire would ask him. He never answered her riddles though. "Silence."

Even though Aladdin was a kid he could take a hint. After that he would be silent for a few minutes and then start talking again.

As they rested by the roadside Cheshire began to consider the possibility that the Queen's guards could be tracking them for stealing the horses. If they asked any of the traveling merchants if they encountered a young street rat boy and a woman wearing purple and black attire.

Then Chess and Aladdin would be screwed.

"I'm not tired." He yawned, Cheshire gave him a knowing look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." She walked over to large tree near where Aladdin was slowly drifting off to sleep on the ground. "Sleep while ya can kid, I'm not stopping for long."

Cheshire sat down and leaned up against the tree trunk. She chuckled and looked at the surroundings making sure no one was going to sneak up on them. Aladdin groaned and rolled over his hand hit Cheshire's leg. She grimaced and moved away from Aladdin just a scoot. She didn't like being touched.

Her list of things she didn't like was growing.

Her thoughts were broken by a twig snapping behind her. She heard someone breathing, no, more than one person. In human form she still had a cat's senses. She glanced over at Aladdin who was still sleeping soundly. She stood and turned around to face whoever dared to sneak up on them.

The Queen's guard probably wouldn't be sneaking around so she didn't think it was them.

She could see dark figures hiding behind bushes and trees. "Wow, you guys are terrible at hiding. And sneaking. I think my dead grandmother could have heard you." She mocked them.

One by one they came out of hiding. There were three. Cheshire was amused by them, they were bandits, dressed in brown leather armor from head to toe. The armor was worn and didn't look very sturdy.

"Give us all your money and both horse and we won't flay you alive!" One of the bandits said in a raspy voice while he held a knife pointed at her.

"An alarming threat but cliche. Tell me, did you know that cat's like to play with their prey before they finish them off?" Cheshire slowly walked towards them grinning mischievously.

They all looked at each in confusion for a moment. "What?"

While the guy closest to Cheshire was looking away she disarmed him and side kicked him straight in the chest. He stumbled back surprised at the force. "You... you just kicked me!" He said making a dumbfounded face.

"Is that what I did? Huh." Cheshire looked up at the sky deep in thought. "Maybe I should do it again to make sure?" She laughed.

The bandits let out battle cries then charged at her. They were terribly sloppy, Cheshire thought. Their limbs just moved in wild motions trying to land a hit. But Cheshire easily dodged them.

She ducked under a punch from a shorter bandit and in return thrust her shoulder into his gut. He pushed her away.

Two bandits came up from behind Cheshire and grabbed her arms pulling them behind her back. _Oh great. _

The guy she kicked before stood in front of her with his knife held to her throat. "You're feisty, I'll give you that." He laughed and searched her for money.

"Easy there, tiger." Chess smirked when a intruding hand grabbed her ass. She had just about enough of these guys. Flashing a famous grin at the bandits she disappeared.

She changed into her cat form and escaped from sight into the bushes.

The bandits looked around for her. Shortly after they gave up and started to search around where herself and Aladdin were resting. Speaking of Aladdin, he had awoken by the bandits hoisting him up to pat him down.

Cheshire debated leaving. _Surely they won't kill him. _Was her reasoning.

"Gah, help! Somebody help me!" Aladdin yelled. He realized he still didn't know Cheshire's name so he couldn't call out to her. The bandits tied him to the tree trunk and gagged him.

_Why did I not think of that? _She could have been saved from hours of nonstop talking. _I suppose I should help him. Letting a kid get kidnapped or worse is not something I want hanging over my head. _

Rolling her cat eyes Cheshire pounced on the bandit tying Aladdin up. She scratched at the guys face before she jumped off of him. Her claws left deep scratches.

She shifted back into human form so she could finish the others off quickly.

"Get her!" They yelled to one another but Cheshire was to quick. Grabbing a rope whilst dodging a wild punch she gracefully caught the bandits arm in the rope and stepped behind him slipping it around his neck. She started squeezing.

He made a choking sound.

The other bandits decided running would be their best option if they wanted to live. _Cowards, can't even face a cat? _Cheshire chuckled.

"Wait, don't kill him!" Aladdin managed to spit out the gag and begged while he was still tied up.

Cheshire gave him an annoyed and confused expression. "What?!" The bandit beneath her was struggling, trying to claw at her arm with his free hand. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Aladdin couldn't watch as the bandit was being choked to death. He wanted Cheshire to stop because then she would be evil. Evil people killed. And he knew Cheshire said she wasn't evil or good so this would make her bad.

"Please!" He yelled.

Cheshire stopped and roughly shoved the bandit to the ground. "Ace, you never cease to amaze me." She sounded annoyed. _Why did he want me to stop?! _

The bandit coughed and tried to crawl away but Chess stepped on his beck making him hit the ground. She noticed a silver chain dangling out of his pocket. "What's this?" She asked as she picked it up. It was a simple necklace. The pendant hanging on it was a hollow silver circle.

Nothing fancy.

As she examined it she felt magic pulsating from it.

The bandit grunted and tried to flip himself over to grab it from her. "Give it back!"

"Oh-ho! It's quite valuable, isn't it?" Cheshire laughed in his ear. Grabbing his knife from the ground she turned him over and placed it to his chest. "Tell me what it is and where you got it. Pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes.

"L-look no need to get hasty! It's just a stupid necklace!" The bandit said in a panic.

He was lying.

"Normally, I would believe that from a low class bandit such as yourself." Just barely touching the end of the dagger to his chest she slid it to his throat. He squirmed at the small cut. "But you see, I know when people are lying, call it a sixth sense."

Aladdin turned his head toward the necklace. It didn't look special. Why was she making such a big deal out of it?

"Alright, alright! I was hired to find it all I know is it's supposed to repeal magic or something!" That piqued Cheshire's interest. Anything that had the power to protect from magic was valuable.

"Who hired you?"

"I can't... he'll kill me!" He exclaimed.

"Who?" She pressed the knife against his skin making a tiny trail of blood trickle down his neck.

His face twisted but he tried to recover quickly. "T-the Dark One!"

_Hmm. Intriguing. _Cheshire stood satisfied with the information and slipped the necklace over her head. Could be useful later, especially since she was going to see the Queen, and if the Dark One _was _involved his magic wouldn't harm her either.

The bandit started to crawl away again. This time she let him. "I'd prefer it if you didn't tell the Dark One that you ever saw me or this boy, understood?" She raised an expectant eyebrow.

He nodded quickly then took off running.

Cheshire smirked.

She remembered that Aladdin was still tied up so she walked over to the tree and cut the ropes with her newly acquired dagger. The boy didn't meet Cheshire's eyes. There was a question hanging in the air.

"Things left unspoken can be rather haunting." Cheshire told him.

He cast his gaze to the ground, "Were you really going to kill him?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Well... you said you weren't evil but evil people kill." Aladdin slowly met her gaze. He felt small.

Cheshire sighed and bent down to his level. "There's a distinction between bad and survival as well. Annihilate whats threatens to destroy you."

He nodded trying to understand it. "Oh..."

She could tell he wasn't really understanding. He saw things in either black or white there was no grey area with him. "Cheshire."

"Huh?" He looked at her curiously.

She stood up placing her hands on her hips, an amused grin spread across her face, "That's what you can call me. If you get into anymore trouble you'll know who to call for, kay?" As annoying as the kid was Cheshire was starting to get used to him.

She had a feeling they would run into more trouble too.

Forgetting that she almost choked a man to death, Aladdin smiled, he finally knew her name. "Cheshire? That's a funny name. Where did you learn how to fight? How can you turn into a cat? And why were you purple and pink? That's a little strange for a cat, right?"

_Oh boy, the nonstop questions again. _"Ace, slow down." She patted his shoulder as he took in a deep breath.

Aladdin's face scrunched in pain when she touched him. She frowned and inspected him. There was a small cut on his shoulder.

"Ouch..." He tried to move away from Chess while she inspected the wound.

"Stop squirming." Cheshire deducted that the cut wasn't deep and with a bandage of some kind to keep it from getting infected he would be perfectly fine. "You're fine."

He gave her a funny look.

"What?" She smirked and poked his forehead.

She watched as he opened his mouth and then closed it. He was struggling with whatever it was he had on his mind. Cheshire saw the look in his face, fondness, so she didn't necessarily want to know.

It was probably something sappy.

Not bothering to look at him in the eyes again, Chess examined the area trying to find a piece of cloth she could use to wrap the cut. Seeing nothing she huffed and used the bandits dagger to cut off the bottom of her shirt.

Now her flat and tone stomach was showing off.

She began to wrap the material around Aladdin's shoulder.

Aladdin decided he wouldn't say what he was thinking. It would only cause things to be awkward between himself and Cheshire. He was thinking of how great of a big sister she would be. A mother figure might be pushing it a bit. She still found him annoying, he knew.

"So... you're a cat?" Aladdin said changing the subject. He followed her as she untied the horses and hoisted herself up on the saddle. Aladdin got on his horse as well.

Cheshire raised an eyebrow at him. All she did was smirk and urge her horse to move forward.

Once again leaving Aladdin confused and dangling by a thread.

He huffed in frustration.

* * *

Regina paced back and forth in her study. Snow White was almost as good as dead but her imbecile guards let her slip past them. "I'm missing something! There must be some way to ensure that she is killed and her heart brought to me!"

Her father, Henry, watched as his daughter went crazy trying to solve her Snow White problem. "Is it really that important for you to kill her? I wish you would let this hatred go."

She stopped pacing and widened her eyes at her father. He knew how much she needed to kill Snow White.

"I will not have my happiness until Snow White's unbeating heart is in my hands!" Regina took a few steps closer to her father. "You want me to have happiness, don't you daddy?" She asked a little softer.

Henry sighed. "Yes of course." Regina allowed her hands to be grabbed and held by her fathers. "I am going to tend to the horses, would you like to accompany me?" He asked her. He was hoping the horses would get her mind off of revenge. Regina loved horses as a child, teen, and even now... she just rarely took the time to stop plotting Snow White's demise to indulge that love.

"Not now." Was all Regina said. Henry nodded and left the room slightly disappointed.

A laugh filled the room when Regina thought she was alone. "Still having problems, deary?"

Regina growled. Rumpelstiltskin.

"Unless you have something of use to me then please leave." Regina was growing tired of his constant games, every time he 'helped' her there was always a catch.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled evilly and walked closer to the Queen. "My, my is that any way to treat the one who is going to solve your problem?"

Regina sighed, growing impatient. "How are you going to do that exactly?"

"There is someone here, in the Enchanted Forest, who can help with your revenge. Someone who isn't aligned with a 'side'."

Understanding what he was implying Regina grinned wickedly. "You mean someone who could get close to Snow?" Whoever this unaligned person was, Regina was going to find them.

"Indeed deary! The only problem you have is that you have to get her to trust _you_. And she does not like being used or lied too. I'd tread carefully!" Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

"She? It's a woman?" At least she could narrow her search down now. "Who is she?"

Rumpelstiltskin waved his index and made a 'tsk' sound. "Where is the fun in telling you that?"

"How am I supposed to find her if I don't know who she is?" Regina demanded with her hands on her hips. She scowled in aggravation.

_Once again he's playing games. _

Rumpelstiltskin laughed again. "You don't need to worry about that! She'll come to you!" After he said that Regina wanted to ask him more questions but he made himself disappear from the room.

"When the hell is that going to be?!" Regina asked no one in particular. She made a wild gesture with her hands before leaving her study and making her way into her personal room. She kept her magic mirror there.

Maybe it could shed some light on the situation. If she was lucky, it might show her the woman she needed to find.

* * *

Cheshire and Aladdin continued to travel along the main road. It was very empty at this hour, it gave Cheshire an uneasy feeling. She could almost sense someone watching her.

Her eyes darted to the left, right, up and then behind. Nothing.

Well, nothing except for Aladdin humming a tune happily. Cheshire wondered what had him in such a good mood. Earlier he was scared that she had almost killed a man now he was _humming._

"What are you humming?" She finally asked him. Just like she hoped, he stopped the noise to tell her. She smirked.

"Just a tune I've heard sung at the tavern. I lived nearby to it so at night I could hear the music. It sometimes helped me sleep." He smiled fondly at the memory.

Cheshire's eyebrows shot up curiously. "You heard _all_ the things going on in the tavern?" It was appalling that someone so young should have heard _everything _that went on in a tavern.

Not that she would know. She had not been to many. Lately.

Wonderland did not have the luxuries of fun. The only remotely _fun _thing to do was pester the Queen of Hearts, her guards, or wait until someone new ventured into the realm. Which rarely happened.

Hence why everyone there was mad. Mad from boredom.

"Yes! The music and laughter was something I enjoyed. I even liked to play pranks on the drunk ones." Aladdin flashed a grin at Chess. She could have sworn it mirrored her own with such mischievousness. Scary.

"Right-o." Cheshire couldn't help but grin along with him. Messing with drunk people was always fun. "

Do you know what happened to your parents?" She asked out of the blue, curiously. It genuinely piqued her interest much to her annoyance.

Aladdin's face slowly broke from the grin. "No... I was told that they died when I was a baby." He looked at her as a thought occurred to him. He knew next to nothing about her, other than her name, and even that took four days to learn. "What about your parents? Where are you from? And how old are you? You never say anything about yourself. Other than that you're completely mad."

Cheshire grimaced, her past was not something she liked to discuss. Her head was conveniently turned away from the boy so he didn't see her reaction. Giving him a sideways glance she urged her horse to speed up. "Freedom is so precious to some that they pay for it with their lives."

"What do you mean?" Was she referring to her parents? Aladdin thought about it for a moment. "They're gone like mine, aren't they?"

"Now I never said that." Chess enjoyed keeping the boy guessing. "As for where I am from it's someplace that is not here. My age... well, looks can be deceiving."

Why did she have to be so cryptic? A straight, honest answer would be preferable. Aladdin made an exasperated sound. "I'm never going to know anything about you, am I?"

Cheshire grinned, she looked forward at the road. "You already know my name, ace." She pointed out causing another sigh from Aladdin.

The feeling of being watched hit her again.

Up ahead she could make out black figures all riding horses. They were moving hastily. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look. Her cat-like eyes recognized them as the Evil Queen's guards. "Oh dear. I do believe we have company, ace."

"The guards! We should run!" Aladdin tugged on the reins of his horse. The horse shook it's head and backed up. Cheshire didn't think the guards had seen them yet.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Cheshire turned her horse while keeping an eye on the fast approaching guards. "Getting caught by guards and thrown into the dungeons for stealing horses is not the way I want to end up in the castle."

Both Aladdin and Cheshire led their horses off the path and into the forest. Going around the guards would save them time rather than retreating back the way they came. Hopefully the guards would loose the trail and give up.

Cheshire watched as they thundered past them.

"We're safe!" Aladdin smiled and cheered. It practically echoed throughout the span of the trees.

"This unmitigated disaster is all your doing." Cheshire deadpanned as the guards stopped, turned, and spotted them. All because of Aladdin's outburst.

They surrounded them before the fleeing pair were able to actually flee. Their horses reared up when the guards drew their weapons, knocking Aladdin off and causing Cheshire to have to jump off. The second they both hit the ground the guards seized them.

Aladdin's face fell. "Oops."

Cheshire rolled her eyes. She should have let the bandits keep the brat.

**Tehehe. What's Rumpelstiltskin plotting now?! Cheshire and Aladdin always manage to get into trouble somehow. :)**

**Next Chapter is back to Storybrooke! It will address the mystery and issue of Jaime's attack!**

**Any thoughts? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time.**

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Nine**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Jaime walked down the streets of Storybrooke, her head pounding from her hangover and the afternoon sun. A string of profanities came from her mouth as she remembered that she abandoned her car last night to hitch a ride with the Mayor. A few people looked at her strangely when she walked by because she had her sunglasses and her black hoodie on with the hood up.

Near the police station she spotted her car. "Finally!" She exclaimed louder than she intended.

She was about to unlock the car and climb in when she noticed something yellow at the front tire.

A car boot. _Dammit._

"Aw, come on! Really?!" She kicked the boot in frustration.

"You parked and left your car in a no parking zone, Jaime."

Jaime spun around to see Emma walking out from the station with her hands in her back pockets. She looked exhausted. Her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Can you please take the damn boot off?" Jaime leaned on her car with her arms folded. She took off the sunglasses, instantly regretting it, and put them back on. Some morning this was turning out to be.

Emma smirked and motioned for her to go into the station with her. "You need to pay the fine and sign some stuff before I can do that."

_A fine?! Oh good going Jaime! _She mentally beat herself up over leaving her car. _Now you might need two jobs! _

Sighing, Jaime entered the police station and followed Emma to the desk where she pulled out a piece of paper. "Sign this." the blonde said giving Jaime a pen.

"What is it?" If there is one thing Jaime knew, it was to never sign something without knowing everything about it. For some reason, she couldn't place an incident where she's learned that. She guessed it was common knowledge and shrugged it off.

"It basically says that you're paying the 300 dollar fine. Then you'll call this number here..." Emma pointed to the document to show Jaime the number, "pay the fine and then I'll take the boot off."

Jaime was just nodding with everything Emma was saying but the only thing she really heard was $300. "Perfect." She laughed sarcastically.

Emma smiled sympathetically, she wondered if Jaime had the worst luck ever, considering she was beaten half to death and now her car was booted. She hated being the bearer of bad news.

"At least you didn't drive it last night while you were drunk that'd be a whole different story." Emma said while she watched Jaime sign the paper. Jaime had to applaud the blonde's observing skills.

Last night she would have thought Emma would have been way to busy to notice that she was drunk. Guess not.

"Yeahh..." Jaime laughed nervously. "Lucky me." More like thank the Mayor for that.

Just as Jaime finished signing the paper a little kid burst into the station. "Hey Emma!"

"Henry, now's not really a good time." Emma told him but he just curiously looked between his mother and Jaime.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

Jaime's eyebrow rose, "Jaime. You're the Mayor's kid right?" She had only heard of him, never seen him, as odd as that was. The town gossiped about it when the Mayor adopted him.

"She adopted me... but Emma's my birth mother!" Henry beamed. "And she's the Savior how cool is that?!"

Okay, now Jaime was super confused. Savior? Where had she heard that? _Probably some fairy tale story or movie._ "Uh, sure."

Emma looked at her knowingly. Jaime assumed that she knew Henry sounded ridiculous too.

"What character are you then?"

"Sorry?" She was surprised at the sudden question and at how little sense it made.

"In my storybook, it's about all the fairy tale characters, who are all people from this town." Henry explained eagerness spread all over his face. "Mary Margaret is Snow White, Archie is Jiminy Cricket, and my mom is the Evil Queen."

_Whoa, weird. _Strangely Jaime felt a familiar spark. Like what the kid was saying was the truth but that wasn't possible. "Right-o."

"So who are you?" Henry narrowed his eyes trying to remember if he had seen her in his book.

"I'm no one, kid. Just strange ol' Jaime." She winked at him and grinned.

Henry swore he'd seen her before. He'd have to consult his book next time he was home.

"Where's the Sheriff?" He asked Emma. Jaime gave her a questioning look. No one told Henry?

"Go into my office Henry I'll be done here in a sec." Emma told the boy. He nodded and did as he was told. Not before quickly glancing at Jaime in suspicion.

She watched him then turned her attention back to Emma. "Kids." She chuckled.

"Yeah, so do you want to call now to pay the fine or later?"

Jaime had forgotten about the fine for a moment. "Oh, right. I'll call now." She took out her cell phone from her hoodie pocket and dialed the number on the sheet of paper. She glared at it hoping it would just magically combust and they could forget this ever happened.

No such luck.

The number had a recording asking for her to put in her bank account number and the amount she was fined. It explained to her that the money would be transferred and the fine was paid. A second later a fax came through the fax machine confirming the payment.

"Okay done. Can you take the boot off now?" Jaime asked impatiently. She needed to speak with the Mayor pronto.

Emma chuckled and grabbed a few tools before going outside to take off the boot. Jaime followed her with her arms tightly crossed.

"So... what happens now with Graham gone? Will you take over as Sheriff?" Jaime asked while watching Emma remove the boot. She noticed the woman tense up at the subject.

"I don't know..." Her voice trailed off. The boot fell off the tire. "There, try to watch where you park next time." Emma said seriously.

"Aye aye, captain." Jaime saluted sarcastically. Emma started to retreat to the station. "Oh and Emma? I'm sorry about Graham."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"I also wanted to know if he found anything regarding my case?" Jaime knew this was probably a bad time to bring this up but when else would she?

"I'm not sure... he didn't really keep me in the loop over that. I'll check his notes and let you know." Emma replied.

Jaime slouched, it would probably take a while for Emma to get back to her since she was swamped with Graham's sheriff work. "I can help you out, if you need me too, I can be quite investigative." She smirked.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Whoever attacked you is dangerous and clearly has it out for you. It's best you stay out of the case."

"If you change your mind..." Jaime stared intently at Emma. "Just let me know."

"Sure." Emma smiled and retreated back into the station she needed to tell Henry about Graham. Something she wasn't looking forward too.

Jaime felt sorry for her as she saw Emma sit Henry down through the window. The kid's face fell and he looked extremely upset.

She had a feeling she needed to take the matter of her case into her own hands, Emma had her work cut out for her with being Deputy and having Henry.

* * *

The Mayor sat in her office once again doing paperwork. With Graham gone now, there was a lot of business that needed to be taken care of. She knew that the law said if the Sheriff were to pass away whoever was deputy would take his place in time. Unless the Mayor appointed someone else.

That was exactly what she was going to do. Appoint someone who wasn't Emma Swan.

"Madam Mayor."

Regina's nearly jumped out of her skin when Jaime spoke. "Normal people just knock, dear." She stated irritably.

Both women tried to ignore the leaping feeling in their hearts at the sight of one another.

Jaime knocked slowly on the open door to satisfy the uptight woman. "Better?"

A smirk made its way across the Mayor's features. "Yes. Now can I help you with something?"

Unamused Jaime answered, "You got me the job at Granny's." she stood directly in front of the Mayor's glass desk a small frown on her lips.

Regina failed to see why Jaime didn't sound happy. Sure, Jaime said she could get the job herself but when the opposite happened Regina felt obliged to intervene.

"I merely asked Mrs. Lucas to reconsider."

"Right." Jaime raised an eyebrow not exactly believing her.

Regina cleared her throat. "You could act a little more grateful. Without my help Mrs. Lucas would not have hired you. Not because you're not qualified, which you are, but because she is letting personal feelings get in the way." She firmly said. No matter how much Jaime meant to her, Regina still didn't like the ungrateful tone Jaime held. She would not tolerate that. Not from anyone.

Jaime sighed, "You're right." She rubbed her eyes having taken her sunglasses off before entering Regina's office. "Thank you, for talking to Mrs. Lucas."

"Your welcome." Regina nodded satisfied with the answer. "I do believe you now owe me _two _favors, correct?"

Mischief flashed in Jaime's eyes. "You are correct." Her voice carried the smallest amount of seduction.

"Then how about I take you up on one of those? I've been working all day without a lunch break, you should join me at the diner." It sounded like the Mayor's mind was pretty made up.

Jaime smirked at the 'your coming whether you want to or not' tone. Normally, she found bossy people to be well... bossy and bitchy, but strangely it was a quality she was growing to like in Regina.

"Should we take my car or yours?" She didn't need any convincing to go with the Mayor.

"How about you give me a ride this time?" Regina grabbed her purse and looked smugly at Jaime, who in turn just snickered. The two made their way out of the office. Jaime waited while Regina locked up.

Once they were both settled in Jaime's car she drove in the direction of the diner. The car ride was silent but not awkward. Honestly, Jaime felt at ease and relaxed, but she had no idea why. No one but the Mayor has made her feel that way.

Once parked, Jaime made sure it was a safe area to park in, they climbed out of the car and walked into the diner. Regina walked slightly in front of Jaime.

The first person Jaime laid eyes on was Ruby who looked like she was suffering from a worse hangover than she was. Jaime grinned slyly at the waitress. Aware that Ruby probably hated her guts for getting her so drunk. The look she received from the waitress confirmed that.

Regina lead her to a booth, they sat across from each other, and then she looked at her menu. Jaime did the same but every so often she noticed the Mayor glance up at her.

"I'm dying to know. What does the Mayor like to eat?" Jaime smirked while intently staring at Regina. Curiousness present in her eyes.

Regina chuckled. "It's not a big secret, dear." Ruby sauntered over and asked for their orders. Regina gave her order first. "I'll have a cheeseburger."

Jaime looked impressed. "I _knew _you had a wild side. I'll have the same then!"

"I hardly think eating a cheeseburger is wild, Jaime."

_Well, you do act rather elegant. _A week ago she would have never guessed the Mayor even knew what a cheeseburger was. "I guess I'm just intrigued with anything you do."

Ruby swiftly wrote down their orders and gave Jaime a dirty look and walked away. She couldn't really tell if it was jealously or anger. Regina noticed the interaction and wondered what was going on between the two women. Just when she was about to ask Jaime spoke up.

"So Regina... what do you do for fun?" She asked curiously.

"Fun?"

"Yes, oh please tell me you know what that is?" Jaime's eyes widened in fear the Mayor did not do _anything_ for fun. That would just be horrid.

Regina laughed at the woman's face. "Of course. I enjoy cooking in my free time."

Relieved that the Mayor did indeed do something for fun Jaime sighed audibly. "Oh thank God!"

"And what about yourself? What do you do for fun?" Regina raised an expectant eyebrow while she took a sip from her water her eyes never leaving Jaime's.

"Ah you know the usual, causing mayhem, getting myself into trouble mostly." That was a very Cheshire-like answer Regina thought. From the first time she met Jaime in the hospital she was slightly disappointed that she seemed reserved.

It appeared that the woman had changed in a short amount of time. Regina growled inwardly knowing it was the effect Emma was having on the town. Everyone was starting to act like their old selves.

Not that she minded Jaime acting more and more like the woman she loved. It was just frustrating that the _whole town_ was getting out of hand. Regina needed to stop Emma but deep down she didn't _want _too in fear of never being with Cheshire again.

It was a complicated and hard decision she was going to have to make.

Ruby setting down both plates with the burger on it caused Regina to snap out of her thoughts. Jaime was staring at her, her eyes darting all over her face like she was searching her. Regina couldn't tell what she was looking for, the woman's face was expressionless.

Being caught staring at her Jaime quickly cleared her throat and took a messy bite out of the burger. She felt so improper compared to Regina, apparently she even ate burgers elegantly. _Is there anything this woman can't make into something proper? Was she raised as a Queen? _Jaime joked.

"I meant to ask... how are you feeling lately?" Regina suddenly asked. Jaime was stuffing her face so the question caught her off guard. She covered her mouth with her hand while she finished chewing.

"I'm much better. Almost a hundred percent!" She mumbled through mouthful of burger.

Regina chuckled at Jaime's manners. "I see, I'm very pleased to hear that."

"Yeah. About last night I'm really sorry. I was totally out of line." Jaime's face became serious.

"Don't worry. I know you weren't yourself." Regina didn't want to talk about last night. Jaime nodded her understanding. "I know Graham is gone now but do you know if he found anything with your case?"

"Not yet, Emma said she would let me know if he did. I really just want to investigate it myself." Jaime laughed despite her seriousness. She _was _going to take matters into her own hands. She even had a plan going in her head. First step; find out if Gold was responsible.

Regina hoped Jaime wasn't actually going to investigate even if she was capable of taking care of herself.

"I sincerely hope you're not really considering that, Jaime." She said while raising an eyebrow and narrowing her eyes.

Jaime put on a fake smile and laugh. "Of course not!"

"Good!" Regina smiled but she suspected Jaime was not telling her the truth.

"Can I get you anything else?" Ruby asked when she checked up on the pair.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Jaime smirked and glanced sideways at the waitress. Ruby shifted, staring at the woman longer than necessary. Regina noticed and felt a tinge of jealousy, she made sure it didn't show. The Mayor did not get jealous or the Queen for that matter.

However, Jaime saw the slightest moment in the Mayor's jaw that told her something had bothered her. She smirked feeling somewhat proud she caused such a reaction.

"For you Mayor Mills?" Ruby asked finally breaking her gaze from Jaime.

"No." She replied with an attitude.

Regina did not like the looks being exchanged between Ruby and Jaime. It appeared to be silent flirtation.

"Okay, then here is the bill." Ruby placed the bill on the edge of the table and walked away. She went to the restroom and subtlety motioned to the long haired brunette.

Jaime's eyebrow twitched and she cleared her throat. "I need to use the restroom... I'll be right back." She slid out of the booth and hastily disappeared into the restroom curiosity evident all over her face. _Either I'm about to get chewed out over last night or thanked for it. The latter would be preferable. __  
_

When she emerged into the room she saw Ruby applying makeup at the mirror as if she didn't have any on.

"Listen about last night..." Jaime began but Ruby stopped her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, it was the most fun I've had in a while..."

"I'm sensing a 'but'." Jaime smirked and crossed her arms while leaning on the wall.

"But it shouldn't, no it can't, happen again." Ruby looked upset, Jaime wondered what was going through her head. She just said it was fun and now she never wants to do it again.

"And why is that?" Jaime got incredibly close to her, Ruby's back was facing her so she was practically breathing down her neck.

Ruby shivered slightly. "We're going to be working together... and Granny..." She swallowed. "She'll be looking for any reason to fire you."

"You're going to let _Granny _stop you?" Jaime laughed and stepped away from the waitress.

"I'm doing it for your sake." Ruby sighed. "Look, oddly enough, I think you're fun and... intriguing and I know you need this job. That's why we can't hang out like we're friends, Granny would not approve."

_Well, that's not what I expected. _Jaime pursed her lips. "I get it. We can go back to being our old not friends selves."

Ruby was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Okay then."

They stood awkwardly for a second before Ruby pushed her way past Jaime.

She left the restroom a minute after Ruby and saw Regina sitting by herself looking bored. She felt guilty.

"Sorry! So anything else I can do for you Madam Mayor?" Jaime asked with her hands cupping her glass of water on the table.

Regina smirked. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

Jaime did a double take. _Did she just ask me on a date? _"Huh?" She said rather dumbly.

It was extremely cute Regina thought and it made her laugh. "I hope you like homemade spaghetti?"

"Of course!" She beamed.

"Good then it's a date." Regina snickered at the face the brunette currently wore.

The flirty behavior between Ruby and Jaime, Regina didn't like it, Jaime was _hers. _She was determined Ruby wasn't going to change that.

Jaime recovered from her shock and smirked.

* * *

After Jaime took Regina back to her office she decided to launch her investigation. Her first stop was Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.

When she arrived the door was locked and the sign read 'Closed' she growled and tugged at the door handle once more.

"Figures." She looked around to make sure no one could see her. There were a few people walking down the streets so not being seen wasn't an option out in the open like this. She wondered if Gold had a back entrance.

Normally she would give up but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without seeing this through.

She didn't know what was coming over her. Ever since her accident she's felt like another person. Curiosity overwhelmed her so she went to the back of the building, she could have cheered at the sight of the back door.

She pulled out two bobby pins from her back pockets in her jeans. Bending down to be level with the locks she put the bobby pins in and started to unlock the door. Once she heard a faint 'click' she smirked and opened the door.

_Hopefully, Gold didn't bother to install a security system. _

Thankfully, Mr. Gold was absent from the shop. His worktable was messy with a couple broken objects that he must have been trying to fix. "What am I looking for?" She asked herself.

She checked the drawers to the worktable and file cabinets searching for anything incriminating. What that incriminating thing was; she had absolutely no idea. She didn't find anything in the back so she went to the front of the shop where all his for sale items were.

She marveled at how much junk he had. Old baby cribs, swords, tea cups, and jewelry that looked like it was from the stone age.

One piece of jewelry in particular caught her attention. A necklace with a simple circle pendant. It wasn't pretty but for a strange reason Jaime felt attracted to it. The only way she could describe it was it felt like she had seen this before; it was familiar.

She was sure she had never seen this necklace in her life though. She picked it up to inspect it but dropped it when she felt a spark emit from it, the pain went straight to her head. She felt dizzy and suddenly got a headache.

"Ow... what the hell?"

She spun around when she heard Emma burst through the front door of the shop with Mr. Gold following. "Jaime?!"

_Oh shit. This doesn't look good. _

"Err... I can explain?" She said weakly. Mr. Gold looked pissed off and smug at the same time and Emma sighed while she grabbed Jaime by the arm, dragging her out to the police car.

_Looks like I'm going to miss my date with the Mayor._

**Thanks for reading! If this has any errors in it I'm terribly sorry I didn't have much time to edit it because of staying over at a friend's all weekend. **

**Reviews/Favs/Follows give me much joy! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow... Once Upon A Time's family tree just got jacked the shit up. If you are up to date with the show you know what I mean. O.O**

**I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time.**

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Ten**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sheriff Graham was killed, Emma still hadn't taken over as Sheriff, and Jaime _still _sat in the police station cell for breaking into Mr. Gold's shop. She pissed off the wrong powerful man. That and, she was not about to pay yet _another _fine.

She currently laid on the uncomfortable mattress with her hands behind her head staring with nothing but boredom up at the ceiling. For two weeks she had not heard from Regina or Ruby. It was pretty safe to say that her chances of keeping that job at Granny's was next to none.

Exhaling sharply, Jaime swung her legs over the side of the cell bed looking to see what Emma was doing. The blonde had been awfully quiet ever since she got back from Gold's.

When Jaime saw Emma toying with the Sheriff's badge she felt sorry for her. She could tell Emma was having a hard time coping with Graham's death, hell everyone could tell. Jaime understood the feeling, being closed off for so long and finally letting someone in and then they just vanish or they disappoint you or betray you.

_Whoa... when did I get so philosophical? _

"That doesn't belong to you Ms. Swan." Jaime and Emma turned to Regina when they saw her enter the room.

Jaime tried to will herself out of Regina's sight. Lucky for her the Mayor was to busy telling Emma that, in a nut shell, there was no way she was becoming the new Sheriff. She tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation but she wouldn't be herself if she didn't.

She was naturally a curious person.

She noticed Regina do a double take when their eyes met. Surprise was evident in the elegant woman's face.

"Jaime?" She got her bearings and turned to Emma hoping for an explanation.

Part of Regina knew what this was, Jaime probably did something reckless to investigate her attack. That would explain why she hadn't seen or heard from the woman since the day at the diner. In truth, she had been worried that she had been attacked or killed.

She went to Jaime's house, the diner, and the Rabbit Hole but alas she never found her. Now that she thought about it _this_ should have been the first place she looked.

"Hey Madam Mayor!" Jaime said cheerfully despite her current residency.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" Regina tried to sound as shocked as possible.

"I broke the law. Or at least that is what Emma keeps telling me." She leaned on the cell bars and gave Emma a funny look. One that said 'She tells me I did something wrong but she doesn't believe it herself'.

The day she arrested her Jaime talked to Emma about her plan; trying to find something on Gold to prove he attacked her. Emma claimed that she didn't believe Gold was the one responsible but her eyes told Jaime otherwise. Mr. Gold was about the only logical suspect... other than Regina but Jaime highly doubted she would have done something to that extreme. Well, maybe she _could _have but then why would she be so nice to Jaime? Besides, she only had it out for people who had done something to her.

Jaime had never even met her before she was in the hospital.

"May I have a word alone with Jaime, Ms. Swan?" Regina demanded more than asked.

Emma gave Jaime a 'You're in big trouble' kind of look before shutting herself off in her... or Graham's office.

Regina cleared her throat before speaking. Jaime was not about to get the first word in. "At least you have a legitimate reason as to why you didn't show for our... date." She struggled with the last word making Jaime snicker.

"Yeah... I hope you didn't wait to long for me to show. I'd hate to see that someone of your status waiting on someone in jail." She laughed and so did Regina.

"No when you never showed I decided to catch up on some research."

Truth was Regina _had _waited most of the night on her to show up. She knew that Cheshire had a habit of arriving when she felt like it and not when was planned so a part of her just assumed she got distracted. Apparently she had; just not in the way Regina expected.

Jaime winced seeing right through the lie. _I am absolutely the worst person on the planet._

"I suppose this sort of ruins my changes of ever redeeming myself?" She grabbed the bars with her hands when Regina got _very _close to her.

"We'll see." Regina almost whispered. Her face was only inches from Jaime's and she could feel her hot breath on her lips. If she had no control over herself she probably would have kissed her but she knew Emma was probably keeping an eye on her.

Something weird was happening with Jaime. Her heart was pounding and there was a body heat emitting from the Mayor that made her go crazy. She saw Regina's eyes flicker back and forth between her eyes and her lips. She swallowed hard and tried to get a hold of herself.

"Right-o..." She cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from Regina and to the interesting clock on the wall. Usually, she was the one making her victims go crazy but with Regina... she got so shaken up and flustered.

As if living up to the name Henry gave her Emma was the savior from her knees about to give out at any moment. The blonde burst out of the Sheriff's office rather loudly and Regina quickly backed away from the cell.

"Ms. Swan, when will she be released?" Regina asked her.

"Whenever her bail is paid and she'll be charge free if Mr. Gold drops them."

Regina glanced back at Jaime like 'Really? You did something to Gold?'. "Then consider the bail paid for."

Jaime almost didn't hear her, having been shaken up from their previous close proximity. "Wait, what? Why?" Emma appeared just as shocked, speechless more like.

"I am paying Ms. Foster's bail." The Mayor repeated. At this point she didn't care if it was strange that she was defending and helping Jaime so much. She felt she owed the woman in a way, because she's the one who cast the curse on her and put her into this mess. It was her fault.

"Um... s-sure." Emma stuttered. She was confused to say the least. The Mayor was looking at her expectantly and then Emma realized she wanted her to unlock the cell. When Emma grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door Jaime looked just about as confused as she was.

She was much better at hiding her surprise though.

Jaime stretched and groaned. "Ugh I totally think you need to get new beds in that cell!"

Emma agreed. She was in the same cell not long after she arrived in Storybrooke thanks to the kindhearted Madam Mayor.

"Your car was sent to the tow company. I'll tell them you'll pick it up soon?"

"Yep! Thank you." Jaime grinned.

"I'll let you get back to... whatever it is that you do, Ms. Swan." Regina said while smirking and elegantly walking out of the station. Jaime shrugged and ran to catch up with her.

"Regina, wait up!" She came to a stop when she reached the Mayor. "You didn't have to do that. As a matter of fact you shouldn't have... so why did you?"

Sure, the Mayor did seem interested in her but why was the question. No one had ever made any effort to help her and she couldn't really blame them. She wasn't the most trusting person. But Regina did trust her, or acted like it, anyhow... she was the first person to make that effort.

Regina stayed silent for a moment trying to figure out something to say. She couldn't tell Jaime that in a different life they were extremely close; she'd think she was crazy. "You are the first person to not run and hide every time you see me." Is the excuse she came up with.

It wasn't a total lie; many people did shy away from her. The only ones ballsy enough to stand up to her were Emma, Gold, and Graham who was no longer an issue.

Jaime walked with the Mayor out to her car, it was across the street directly in front of the police station. "Running and hiding are words I'm familiar with. I used to hide all the time. For some reason I don't want to anymore. Not since the attack, isn't that weird? I thought it would be the opposite."

Regina knew exactly why; Emma, the savior, was changing Storybrooke. And it's residents, too.

"Perhaps you take things differently than others. As far as I've seen your very different, in a good way."

"Different denotes neither good or bad. It simply means not the same." _Where did I get that from?_

Regina's heart leaped. That was Cheshire's way of speaking.

On the other hand Jaime was slightly confused with herself. When she spoke the words she didn't think, they just slipped off her lips like she had said them a million times. She was sure she hadn't though. She started getting a headache and the tingling feeling she picked up ever since she touched that necklace at Gold's.

"I suppose you are right. So, Ms. Foster... care to explain why you were in that cell for two weeks?"

Jaime laughed nervously. "You know how I said I wanted to investigate my own case?"

Regina nodded.

"I launched it after the diner and broke into Gold's shop trying to find some sort of evidence."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Nada. I wasn't even sure what to look for in the first place. I was hoping something would jump out at me." Jaime wondered if she should tell Regina about the necklace in the shop and how it felt familiar and also gave her an electric charge straight to the brain that still tingled every now and then.

_Nah, it was probably nothing. _

It might sound strange if she told the Mayor that she was now suspicious of a necklace; she'd have her thrown back into that cell. Maybe a cell of a mental health institute.

"I see, well picking a fight with Mr. Gold is not a matter to be trifled with. He takes everything personal." Regina stood by her car on the drivers side with the door open. She debated asking Jaime to come along.

Jaime knew it sounded like she was speaking from experience but she ignored it. "I suppose this adds yet another favor in your belt?" She smirked at the Mayor.

Regina smiled knowingly. "It does. When the need arises that is."

Jaime's heart fluttered a little. Normally owing people favors was not a good thing but in this case... it was the best thing that could happen. Unless of course Regina intended on making her do something absolutely terrible. She doubted that though.

"Well, should you ever need a favor..." Jaime slowly walked towards the Mayor and held her gaze with eyes narrowed. "You'll know who to call." She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively. She was totally getting her mojo back or so she hoped.

That hope crumbled when Regina smirked evilly and leaned very closely to her giving her chills. _Oh great mother superior... why does she affect me so much? _Jaime instinctively took a step forward without even realizing it. Regina let out a pleased hum at that.

"You can count on it."

Then Regina chuckled and got into her car leaving Jaime staring at the spot she was just standing in. _Damn... and I thought _I_ could charm anyone._

* * *

Jaime entered Mr. Gold's shop. The owner stood behind the counter counting money his gaze barely lifted before he scowled. It was like he knew who had entered even before he saw her. That was a little creepy Jaime had to admit.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well..." She open and closed her mouth a few times, trying to get the words out.

"Are you going to stand there like a gaping fish or actually say something?" Gold answered sharply.

Jaime scowled. "Yes. I am going to say something thank you very much." She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for breaking into your shop. Okay?"

Gold snickered, he could imagine how hard that must have been for her since she hated his guts, it gave him pleasure that the feeling was mutual. "Why did you break in?" He already knew the answer.

There was something about his face that made Jaime not want to answer. If she was going to get the charges against her dropped though, she needed to play nice, for once. "I was... looking for something."

"You'll have to be more specific, Ms. Foster."

"Right-o... I didn't really know what I was looking for." She tried to clarify without being to clear. Gold didn't need to know that she suspected him of attacking her and leaving her for dead. Or at least close to it.

Gold walked around the counter leaning heavily on his cane. Jaime noticed the smallest dent or nick on it. _Curious. Wonder what happened to it. _She stopped herself, she couldn't keep assuming things. There was no way Gold would beat her with his cane and still carry it around like nothing happened. Or maybe that _was _his goal, it wouldn't make sense why he would so all the more to throw people off the trail.

_No, Jaime just no. Stop it. _

"You don't know and yet you still broke in? He chuckled. "Ms. Foster you're not making yourself out to be a very intelligent woman."

Jaime's eye twitched and she felt anger rise in her chest. She could not let him get to her, that's probably what he wanted. "I was checking to see if you had something of mine." She lied, and Gold saw right through it.

"Then why didn't you come when the shop was open? Are you just not that patient?"

_Shit. I'm digging my own grave deeper and deeper by the second. _"Look Mr. Gold, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing... I usually am not this reckless. That's why I would be eternally grateful if you didn't press charges." Jaime pleaded with him. She was almost disgusted with herself practically begging for forgiveness.

So much for pride, who needs that anyway?

Gold smirked he knew all to well that the woman _was _always that reckless. A thought occurred to him. If he needed her help handling Regina in the near future then the former Queen would listen to Jaime. She was probably the only person that could get through to Regina.

That could come in handy. Especially if said person owed him a favor?

"How about we make a deal, Ms. Foster. I drop the charges and you... you owe me a favor."

Jaime didn't like the sound of that at all. What other choice did she have though? "Fine."

Gold smiled, "Is there anything else you'd like to say or anything I can do for you?" He saw her glance at the necklace he knew she had once possessed.

"What can you tell me about that necklace?" She pointed to the circular necklace. She wanted to know why she felt like she knew it.

The jolt it had given her before, it didn't seem normal, or at least she didn't think it was coincident that she miraculously got a headache as soon as her hand touched it.

"It's actually broken, in the center there should be a silver round cat eye. Superstitions say that this particular type of necklace wards off Black Magic, spirits, and virtually anything harmful."

"I see. Creepy." Jaime shrugged. Must have been some bad juju that gave her the headache. "I better get going."

"Very well." Gold watched Jaime retreat to the door but he spoke again stopping her. "Ms. Foster, I hope you'll stay out of trouble now."

She half smiled knowing there was a fat chance of that happening. Trouble found her these days whether she wanted it or not. She proceeded to exit the building, there were a few other things she needed to take care of. Her supposed job being one of them.

Back in the shop, Gold grinned and giggled wickedly. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

The sun was starting to set so Jaime tried to rush to the diner. She had picked up her car from the tow company so 'rushing' was a little more easier now. She mentally braced herself for whatever awaited her in the diner with Granny. And possibly Ruby.

When she walked into the diner she saw Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry seated at one of the booths. Those booths were the crowd favorite apparently.

Mary Margaret looked distressed, Emma was flat out sorry for her, and Henry was more interested in watching Jaime as she walked in. He checked his book and he knew _exactly _who she was. The Cheshire Cat. He elbowed Emma, who turned to him confused then to where his eyes were.

"Jaime, Gold called me and dropped the charges. How the hell did you manage that?" She asked incredulously.

"Magic." Jaime joked but she saw Henry tense up. "Kidding. It must be that my incredibly good looks work on everyone." She smirked half glancing at Ruby cleaning off a table not far from them.

"Oh hey Jaime! It's good to see you up and moving around!" Mary Margaret said cheerfully. Jaime grinned at her.

"It's good to be out and about!" Jaime saw Emma give her a look like 'You've been out and about a little too much.' "What?" She shrugged at Emma innocently.

"Why don't you join us for a bit?" Mary Margaret asked while patting the seat next to her. The only one who seemed against it was Henry.

"Emma can I talk to you?" He asked his birth mother. She seemed confused but let him drag her out of earshot of Mary Margaret and Jaime. Which was only a few tables down towards the back of the diner.

"What's up?"

"It's about Operation Cobra."

Emma sighed, of _course_ it was about that. "What about it?"

"It's Jaime, we can't trust her!" He exclaimed in a hushed whisper. He glanced to make sure Jaime didn't hear him, she was talking to Mary Margaret about something and seemed distracted so he continued. "She's dangerous. In my book, she was friends with the Evil Queen and she helped her trick Snow White. It's what led to Snow White being put under the sleeping curse and the curse that brought them all here!"

"Henry, are you sure? She seems like an okay person. Wait, who was she in your book?"

"The Cheshire Cat. And she that's why she was so dangerous. No one believed she was evil." Henry seemed pretty certain of this. "The Evil Queen and her were almost unstoppable together."

Emma held up her hands for him to slow down. "Whoa, kid. Don't you think that's a little overboard?" She could almost, _almost_ believe Regina might have been capable of casting a curse, if she lived in Henry's imagination, but Jaime? She was beaten half to death and couldn't defend herself. That didn't exactly scream dangerous.

"Regina almost didn't cast the curse because of the Cheshire Cat that's why Rumpelstiltskin wanted her out of the way."

Okay, this was getting a little too weird for Emma's taste.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I feed off of your favs/follows/reviews! They help keep me writing! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**It feels like a while since I've updated but here is chapter eleven! It was originally supposed to be chapter twelve but my chapter eleven got sort of complicated. O.o **

**I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time! **

**That Mischievous Grin**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

"The Cheshire Cat..." It was all Jaime heard Henry say from the back of the diner but it struck a nerve. In her dream she had been the Cheshire Cat, what could he possibly be saying over there? Was it just a weird coincident? Yeah, she settled on weird coincident.

"Did you think about my offer about working at the school?" Mary Margaret smiled at Jaime, who returned the smile.

"Err, yeah about that... I sort of, no offense intended, would kill myself working with that many kids." She smirked signalling the brunette that she was being serious but joking at the same time. Hopefully, Mary Margaret wouldn't take offense to her remark. Jaime was pleased when she heard Mary Margaret laugh.

"I don't blame you! They can be a handful at times. Did you find another job?"

_Crap, I almost forgot. _

"Speaking of that... I need to talk with Granny. She hired me two weeks ago but I, uh, got into some trouble and couldn't ever start working." Jaime rubbed her neck absentmindedly.

Mary Margaret nodded and watched as the woman made her way to Granny who was cleaning the counter.

Jaime wondered what she was going to say to Mrs. Lucas. _Hey you know how ya hired me and I never showed up for work? That was totally a crazy coincident and I have a perfectly good explanation that I'm not willing to share so please hire me again? _

Yeah, no.

"Ahem... Mrs. Lucas, you're looking lovely as usual today!" Jaime started but the look on Granny's face shut her down completely.

Granny looked up glaring at the brunette from over the top of her glasses, she was quite menacing Jaime realized. She shuddered. Mrs. Lucas didn't say anything in response and just started to wipe the counter top off.

Jaime glanced around awkwardly. "Right-o... I suppose I should explain myself."

"I suppose you should." Granny retorted.

"...Okay." Jaime shifted nervously at the few people who stared at the interesting interaction. Did people have nothing better to do? "I have a good reason for... getting distracted."

Mrs. Lucas seemed unconvinced but stayed quiet.

"The, uh, investigation of my case is what distracted me. I totally lost track of time and the days..." She wasn't buying it. Jaime had to do some quick thinking and her victim was Emma. "...Emma can vouch for me!"

A very confused Emma was dragged in front of Granny while she was trying to make her way back to Mary Margaret's booth. "What?"

Jaime elbowed the blonde in the side. "Wasn't I helping you investigate my case?" She gave Emma a look that screamed 'Help me out here'.

"Uh, right."

"See?" Jaime grinned at Granny in high hopes and gave the old woman her best charms. _Please buy it, please buy it! _She continuously chanted in her head.

Granny sighed heavily at puppy dog excitement in Jaime. The did tell her to give Jaime a chance, and that chance technically never started. "This is your absolute _final _chance. You start tomorrow at seven in the morning."

Jaime practically squealed but cleared her throat when the sound came out. "Thank you so much! I won't be late!"

Granny rolled her eyes and walked into the back to get someone's food.

She couldn't believe it worked. She grinned at Emma who was about to make her way back to the booth. Thanks were definitely in order after that.

"Hey Emma, thanks for going along with all that." Jaime smirked and held out her hand.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully but shook the woman's hand. "Yeah, just don't make me lie for you again, okay?"

"It technically _wasn't _a lie, I did try to investigate my own case." There was a smug expression across Jaime's face, she knew she was clever.

Jaime grinned mischievously as she caught Ruby glancing at her. "See something ya like, love?" She winked at her.

Clumsily, Ruby dropped the tray holding a drink and spills it all over a male customer. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" Ruby wiped the table and the man's shirt off with the napkin in her apron. She gaped at Jaime.

Jaime tried her hardest to stifle her laughter. She was failing at that because Ruby gave her the scariest glare she's ever seen.

That just made it even funnier.

Ruby finished helping the man and walked up to Jaime, intent to kill was present in her eyes.

"What? You have to admit that was pretty great." Jaime chuckled, calming down from the waitresses hilarious scene.

"Great?!" Ruby balled her fists and waved them dramatically in Jaime's face like she was physically fighting with herself on whether or not to actually hit the woman. And Emma, the Sheriff, was sitting just feet away.

Ruby decided against it and let out a huff before storming off into the kitchen. She had nothing to say to the infuriating woman.

Jaime sighed and was about to walk out of the diner but the conversation Emma and Mary Margaret were having reached her ears.

"Mary Margaret I'm sure she'll turn up eventually, okay? It hasn't even been a whole day yet." Jaime heard Emma telling Mary Margaret. She was curious about what they were talking about so she eavesdropped.

_Curiosity killed the cat... _She thought humorously.

"I know but after the... scene at school what if she was so upset that she got herself hurt or worse?" Mary Margaret touched her cheek, a small red spot there, Jaime didn't know how she missed it earlier.

She must have been hit by someone, Jaime guessed. Who'd hit such a nice person though?

"Look, I don't really agree with what you and David did... so can you imagine what Kathryn's going through? She just needs time to cool off, don't immediately jump to conclusions." Emma tried to reason and comfort Mary Margaret, it came across awkwardly though.

_At least I'm not the only one bad with sappy moments. _Jaime smirked.

She felt like she got a good gist of what was upsetting Mary Margaret. She must have had an affair with a married man and now is wife is missing. Boy, was she reevaluating her assessment of the school teacher now.

Jaime didn't want to get involved so she left the diner.

Outside there was a man staring into the diner from his motorcycle, he appeared to be watching someone, Jaime followed his gaze. Emma was his target. She wasn't sure whether or not to ask him what he was doing or just walk away.

Her better 'conscience' chose to ask. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The man quickly looked to her, a questioning eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Staring is rude, ya know, especially when you're doing it in a creepy stalker way."

He smirked, "I'm sorry, I'm a friend of Emma's... I have to make her remember..." He trailed off leaving Jaime confused.

"...What?" She blinked. Why was everyone saying strange things lately? First Henry now this guy?

The man put on his helmet and started the motorcycle before Jaime could protest and interrogate him, he sped off.

_Odd. _

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and walked around the corner to get into her car. She dug her keys out from her pocket when she bumped into someone. "Hey watch it-" It was the Mayor. "Oh... Regina! Hi."

"It seems I have run ins with you all the time now." Regina smirked. "I was just going for a meeting with Sydney at the diner."

"The newspaper guy?"

"Yes."

"Cool... well." Jaime couldn't focus herself, the mayor was once again standing right in front of her and all she could think about was how much she wanted to... show her affection. If that was even the right word for it. More like appreciation of her beauty.

_Geez, when did I become such a perv? _

Suddenly, her brain felt a shock, she squeezed her eyes shut for a second. It didn't hurt, it just tingled. When she opened them she was not standing outside the diner and she was that strange cat again.

_"Don't go getting a big head now... it wouldn't suit you." She heard herself say. _

_Regina was there in her elegant clothes grinning wickedly. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." _

_Pride surged through her body and she changed... she was herself again, a human. Or similar to herself, she was dressed in a tight corset type blouse and a skirt with leggings and boots. "Do I ever displease you?" _

_Her voice became low and seductive. Her eyebrow quirked in amusement as Regina blushed lightly. _

_She took a step forward closing the distance between them, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist, the Queen let out a gasp at the action. She smirked in response._

_Then Jaime, or the Cheshire Cat, shoved Regina up against the wall. Their faces inching closer every second. _

The flash ended and Jaime gasped like she had been holding her breath. Regina's hand was lightly touching her arm and a worry flashed in her eyes. "Jaime? Are you alright?" She asked.

Jaime cleared her throat and breathed a longer breath of air to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Uh... yeah, just fine."

Regina disagreed, it looked like the woman had seen a ghost or something equally terrifying.

Jaime felt the blush on her face, she tried to will it away but it didn't leave. Whatever... _that _was, flustered her quite a bit. She couldn't even look at Regina without seeing that scene playing in her head.

"I-uh, gotta go!" She walked quickly to her car and drove away. Not giving Regina time to protest.

_Okay I'm going nuts, completely bonkers! Mad I say! _

She wasn't sure where she was driving and realized that she was going the total wrong way from her house. She stopped the car and looked out the window. She laughed at what she saw.

She had inadvertently driven to Dr. Hopper's. If that wasn't a sign she didn't know what was.

_Maybe next time. _

This could just be a stress thing and it might go away, if not then she'd consider Dr. Hopper's help. Jaime didn't think she was at the stage of needing therapy just yet.

Give her a week though.

* * *

Regina blinked as Jaime frantically drove away. _What just happened? _

She couldn't figure out what happened in the short conversation she had with the woman. At first everything was fine, they were talking, and then Jaime squeezed her eyes shut like she was in pain.

They stayed shut for a minute before she opened then and seemed confused about where she was.

Was something going on with the curse? Was Jaime starting to remember certain things? Regina wondered if it was Emma's influence, the blonde had effected Graham in a similar way. The only main difference was Graham had dreams about his past life. As far as Regina knew, they hadn't happened to him while he was awake.

Her heart sank, was the curse lifting?

No one else in town seemed to be having dreams or hallucinations about their past though.

Regina was torn. She didn't want the curse to lift but all it was doing was making her unhappy. She had finally won over Snow White and Prince Charming and now they were trapped here but they still found a way to be together. What was even more frustrating is she couldn't be with Cheshire the one person, besides Henry, she wanted to be with.

In her own curse she couldn't even have that.

Anger boiled in her chest, this was not how this curse was supposed to be, she needed to put a stop to it. She needed to be in control again.

Starting with turning Mary Margaret and David on one another.

She heard about the fighting between Kathryn, David, and Mary Margaret so it would be the perfect set up. All she had to do was make Kathryn disappear and make everyone think Mary Margaret was the one to blame.

That would definitely make them miserable.

For now, she would continue playing politics with Emma.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, I'm very sorry! Next one will be longer and set in FTL! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story, it means so so so much to me! If you have any questions feel free to PM or leave a review and I'll get back to ya! ;)**

**Ta ta for now!**


End file.
